Breakaway
by xXxArwenxXx
Summary: After suffering 6 years of abuse from her mother Lanelle and her step dad Bryan, Alyssa decides to run away and find her father. When she finds him she begins a new life. JeffOC and there are other WWE characters. Rated M for sexual and violent content.
1. Chapter 1

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N- I'm back lol! Ok, so this is my brand spanking new WWE story and I hope y'all (I love that word:) enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE (I wish I did!) Vinnie Mac does. I AM NOT using this story to make money so don't sue me 'cause I'm skint. The title is from Kelly Clarkson's 'Breakaway' since I heart that song!**

**Ok here it goes…chapter 1…please read and review!**

It was raining on that cold Friday morning. It was the 6th of November, 2000 and quiet in that small street in Houston, Texas at 6am…well except for one house- a big, 2 storey house with a huge front porch and double garage. It looked rather comfortable and welcoming but inside it was a completely different picture…

"GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED YOU LITTLE BITCH!" A woman screeched from the bottom of the stairs. She was in her early forties and had shoulder length blonde hair. She was curvy but not in an attractive way. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a tight, low cut purple top. Around her neck was a gold chain. Her hands glistened with gold- she had 3 gold rings on one hand and on her ring finger there was a diamond wedding ring. Her face was covered with make-up and you could chisel it off. Her name was Lanelle Johnston (nee Summers) and she shouted on her only daughter (if you could call her) that to get down for breakfast.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT…OR SHALL I GET BRYAN?" Lanelle shrieked.

Meanwhile up in her room 19 year old Alyssa Summers bolted out of bed. She was 5'10, had green eyes and long auburn hair with red highlights. She is intelligent, humorous but emotional. She doesn't have many friends and she has suffered 6 years of abuse and neglect from her mother and Bryan.

Alyssa shuddered as she heard her mother mention _his_ name. Bryan Johnston was 45 and fat and had brown hair and a moustache. He had sharp blue eyes and worked as used car deals man. She quickly shoved on a faded grey long sleeved top and an old pairt of jeans. She ran a brush through her hair and looked in the mirror- her lip was cut but at least the major bruises were covered.

Alyssa ran as fast as she could down the steps when she reached the bottom Lanelle sneered at her.

"I knew you'd get down here…although I wished I could have sent Bryan up, he would have sorted you out."

Alyssa kept staring at the ground she remained silent as her mother glared at her, praying that she would not hit her.

"Get in that damn kitchen and make breakfast."

Alyssa scurried to the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief as her mother hadn't hit her but Bryan wasn't ready yet and as she fried the bacon her stomach churned as she knew what he _could _do to her.

After breakfast was over and Alyssa had cleared the messy plates away she was waiting outside her red backpack on her shoulder as Bryan would be taking her to school. She turned away when he kissed Lanelle passionately.

The old red Volvo creaked as they opened the doors and drove off to school. The journey was silent until they pulled up near school. Alyssa was about to get up when Bryan grabbed her wrist. Alyssa yelped in pain.

"Your mom is going away for the weekend…you know what that means."

Alyssa nodded as she couldn't speak as the pain in her wrist got worse and she knew what would happen he would have sex with her and if she even dared to stop him he'd beat her till she was black and blue. He had done this 2 times already the first when she was only 12.

"I'll meet you here after school." Alyssa whispered and he grinned maliciously.

"Good girl…see you at 3.30pm." Bryan kissed her cheek as she got out.

Alyssa waited till he was gone before rushing into school.

"Look at the state of her!"

"Someone obviously gets their clothes from their mom!"

"Awe how sweet it's Alyssa! Love the outfit!"

Alyssa ignored the comments fired at her as she headed to Maths. She got into class and sat at her usual seat at the back, near the window.

"Open your books at page 223." Mr Andrews called.

Alyssa opened her book then glanced fearfully at clock it was 2.40pm and soon she would be returning to **hell**. Halfway through the lesson Alyssa turned to the back of her textbook and pretended to look at the answers. She looked at the old photograph she took everywhere with her-it was one of her and her dad. Her mom refused to be in the picture. It was token shortly after her birth. Her dad was really tall and had short red hair and green eyes. He was smiling as he held Alyssa in his arms. Alyssa immediately touched her silver locket which her dad gave to her when she was 3. She vaguely remembered him as her parents split up when she was 11. She wanted to go see him but he travelled a lot and her mother never let her leave the house.

"10 more minutes people." Mr Andrews called snapping Alyssa out of her reflection.

She turned back to the front of her book and finished the end of the exercise.

"Alyssa! Alyssa! Wait up!"

Alyssa turned and smiled when she saw her best friend Ashley run towards her.

"Hey girl!" Ashley hugged her.

"Hey Ash, how are you?" Alyssa asked the redhead as they headed towards the pick up point.

"I'm good…hey look there's your step dad." Ashley waved when she saw him.

Alyssa's stomach churned when she saw him but forced a smile on her face.

"I better go..." she began but Ashley interrupted her smiling.

"Look are you busy tonight…Josh Matthews is having this party…"

"I can't go Ash…Bryan wont let me and my mom is outta town…" Alyssa began as she noticed Bryan growing impatient.

Ashley studied her best friend she had no idea that she was getting abused.

"Ok, I guess I-I'll catch you later."

Alyssa hugged her and then ran to the car she got in and Bryan drove off before she could fasten her seat belt.

"What time did you say you would meet me?" Bryan asked coolly not taking his eyes off the road.

"3.30pm but…" Alyssa began but he raised his voice.

"Exactly…and it is now 3.40pm…you were late…what did that little whore tell you?"

"Nothing we were just chatting…" Alyssa replied as they stopped at a red light.

He kicked her sharply on the leg.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Bryan yelled.

"She asked me if I wanted to go to this party…I said no." Alyssa replied and she glared at her as they turned up into the house.

"Look at the state of you…who would want a pathetic bitch at their party? Besides you know I don't like to share _my _things…" Bryan told her and ran his hand up her thigh she shivered and tried to swat him away but he pulled her hair tightly that she cried out in pain.

"Not so fast…I haven't had my fun yet! Get out and go upstairs." Bryan ordered.

"What about mom…"

"She left 2 hours ago…now get up there or I'll make you wish you were never born!" Bryan warned and she ran out the tears forming in her eyes as she ran up the stairs and into her room. She curled into a ball on her bed and the tears rolled down her cheeks. As Bryan locked the front door she silently prayed to God that it would be over soon.

"Honey…I'm home!" Bryan playfully yelled as a grin formed on his face.

"Please…Please God let it be quick…" Alyssa sobbed quietly as she heard him climb the stairs…

**A/N- Ok that's chapter one and please tell me what you thought the next chapter will be pretty violent and have sexual content and will be up soon. Please review 'cause then I'll know if I should continue this story or not.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Yay! People liked my story and I can continue it! Ok Thank you to Hello-mrs-Rita, rascalflattsangel, Kayla and Cena-Test-Loverfor the reviews.**

Alyssa bolted upright when she heard Bryan creak slowly up the stairs. He was chuckling softly and she heard his belt hit the floor. She rushed over to her pillows and brought her knees up to her chin.

_Be brave…you can do this…just tell him NO!_ Alyssa told herself as Bryan was now on the landing.

"Knock, knock!" Bryan called as he opened her door.

Alyssa stared fearfully at him as he removed his pants and shirt.

"Bryan…Bryan, please…I-I don't want this…please l-leave…" Alyssa begged but he came over and slapped her hard on the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bryan hissed and he pulled her by the wrist so she was now lying on the bed. Bryan then sat on her stomach and brought his face close to hers but she turned her head away but he stuck her again this time punching her in the jaw. He then forced her head around and kissed her hungrily. While he was doing this he ripped off her grey top and grinned as he stared at her 34 D breasts. He then moved his hands around her body and Alyssa stared at the ceiling the tears falling from her eyes but she kept remembering that soon it would all be over and he would slither back down to his 'pit' which was the lounge and drink himself to sleep whilst watching late night TV. She gasped in pain as he entered her minutes later and as he thrust into her the pain increased.

He was rough not tender, not like a lover who truly cared for his lover and she gulped down the bile rising in her throat. She wondered why her dad left and how it had all come to this but 10 minutes later Bryan climbed off her the sweat running down his horrible flabby body. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You were great."

Bryan then kissed her again and shoved his clothes on and walked out whistling happily. Alyssa ran to the bathroom when he left and emptied the contents of her stomach. When she finished vomiting she wiped her mouth and stared at her reflection. She was bruised, battered and looked like she has just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. She then turned on the shower and washed herself several times as she tried to rid herself of Bryan's touch. When she finished she then tiptoed into her room and shut the door. Alyssa spotted a case on top of her closet and pulled it down. Tonight she was going to leave but she had to wait as Bryan would not be drunk yet and when he was she was going to escape this hellhole forever…

Meanwhile many miles away in Madison Square Gardens The WWE ( I know I should use WWF!) Superstars were getting ready for SMACKDOWN! And tonight Mark Calloway aka The Undertaker would be teaming up with his 'brother' Glenn Jacobs aka Kane would be defending their WWE Tag team titles against the team of Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho.

"Man this is gonna be easy." Glenn said as he fastened up his boots.

Mark smiled but didn't reply and Glen noticed his friend's uneasiness.

"Mark…I'm sure Alyssa will be ok…" Glenn began but Mark stopped him without looking at him.

"Glenn I haven't heard from her in 2 months and when I call Lanelle makes it clear Alyssa hates my guts but I feel like something is wrong and I want to go and get her but how the fuck can I? I work 24/7 and tour all over."

Glenn didn't know what to say so her smiled slightly then replied.

"Look I'm sure Alyssa doesn't hate you and you will be able to see her in 2 weeks…"

"How?" Mark asked raising a brow at his friend who stood up and grinned.

"Vince informed me that we are going to Houston for a house show."

Mark grinned then his wife Sara came in she had long brown hair and was 36, 4 years younger than him (A/N: Made the ages up!).

"What's going on in here?" Sara asked as she noticed the two men grinning.

"Nothing." Mark replied kissing his wife.

"You two are up to something! I know that look when I see it Mark Calloway!" Sara replied sitting down beside her husband.

"I'm gonna go and remember Mark 20 minutes until our match." Glenn said as he walked out.

"We're going to Houston in 2 weeks." Mark told her quietly and she put her arm around him.

"You'll get to see Alyssa! God I haven't seen her in ages!" Sara remarked and he smiled slightly.

"She hates me." Mark mumbled then added "I don't blame her."

Sara gently turned his face to hers and stroked his cheek.

"Mark listen to me, Alyssa does not hate you…I know it is hard for you to talk to her but trust me you're her father and she loves you. I know Lanelle is your ex but she's a bitch Mark and she is twisting things. When we go to Houston…Alyssa will be there in the front row and she'll be cheering for her daddy and how knows maybe she'll stay with us for a while."

Mark stared at his wife and smiled she always made him feel better he kissed her softly on the lips and she smiled.

"There…I love it when you smile now come on Glenn will be waiting for you and later I'll make you feel a _lot_ better." Sara grinned wickedly and he grinned as he took her hand and walked out.

Around 1am Alyssa shut her case which was light as she didn't have much clothes. She wore her old blue jeans and old black 'Life's a bitch' short sleeved t-shirt. She left her hair down and it was wavy as she had not brushed it. She applied some foundation on her face which she stole from her mom's room so the bruises weren't that obvious. She then grabbed her black hoodie and shoved it on. She then opened her door and creeped onto the landing-silence. She then made sure she had her purse which had $300 thanks to 'mom' and her case before walking out. Alyssa got to the top of the stairs before she froze as she heard something coming from the lounge she sighed in relief as it was Bryan who puked due to the excessive amounts of alcohol he had consumed. Alyssa silently counted to 50 then grinned when she heard him snore as he collapsed on the sofa.

Once she reached the hall she glanced into the living room. She wandered in and tried not to heave when she stepped over the puke. She made sure he was asleep before she left as she didn't want to get caught. Before she left she glanced at the TV as an advert caught her eye.

_Next week experience WWE RAW LIFE FROM Boise, Idaho See all your favourite superstars…KANE…EDGE…THE HARDYZ…THE UNDERTAKER…_

Alyssa stared dumbfounded at the TV as the Undertaker appeared on screen she whipped out her photo and compared the two images.

"Oh my God!" She whispered amazed as she realised this 'Undertaker' guy was her dad.

Alyssa then grabbed her case and ran out slamming the door behind her not caring if Bryan heard her as she knew who her dad was and now she was going to find him. When Bryan woke up she would be long gone...

**A/N- Ok there's chapter 2 I thought it was ok and I will try and make the chapters longer but please review and I'll try and post chapter 3 up on Thursday.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

Breakaway

Chapter 3

**A/N-Ok I promise this chapter will be longer and I will update on a weekly basis. Once again thank you to: Hello-mrs.-Rita, Cena-Test-Lover, rascalflattsangel, PrincessCaseyRose and Kayla for the reviews. **

**Also in this chapter and my story the total length and/or time of journeys across America may be too short, too long or basically unrealistic! Please bear with me as I am not American and this is fanfic after all XD. On that note back on with the story…**

Alyssa rested on a bench outside a run down apartment block near the south of the town. She had been walking for the last 2 hours and even though she knew who her father was she had no idea where he was but she did know that they would be in Boise Idaho next Tuesday. She sighed as it was 3 am and raining and she had no where to go and she hated sitting in the street as drunk guys and prostitutes usually hung about at this time. She glanced at her watch and saw it was 3.04am.

"I can't stay here all night…I'll probably get mugged or worse I might bump into Bryan." Alyssa muttered to herself as she got up and zipped up her hoodie. She adjusted her case and backpack and began walking down the street until she realised she was just 20 minutes from her Aunt Jessica's. Alyssa grinned as she picked up her pace she knew her aunt would take her in as she was her dad's baby sister.

"John! John wake up…I heard something comin' from downstairs." 38 year old Jessica Nutley told her husband who snorted in his sleep.

"Honey it's probably a stray dog…go back to sleep." John said sleepily.

"John!" Jessica argued as the banging got worse.

"Jessica!" He replied turning in his sleep.

Muttering a string of curses under her breath as she shoved on her pink dressing gown, Jessica walked to the door and opened it but before she walked out she grabbed a baseball bat and growled at her husband.

"If I die I swear to God I'll haunt you for the rest of your life John Nutley."

"That's nice…" John yawned from the bed as she wandered out of the room.

"Ok, remain calm…it's probably a dog…John is probably right…although I could kill him lousy bastard…supposed to protect me!" Jessica muttered as she descended the stairs.

Gripping the bat tightly she swung the door opened and the dark figure stumbled and fell.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" Jessica yelled raising the bat.

"AUNT JESSICA IT'S ME!" Alyssa yelled from the ground.

"I'm here! Don't panic!" John cried as he joined his wife turning on the light.

Both of them stared stunned at their niece who was lying on the ground on her butt soaking from the pouring rain.

"Glad you finally realised I was in trouble…" Jessica muttered and he grinned sheepishly and Alyssa couldn't help but grin at her uncle.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but could I possibly come in?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course honey…John get her things." Jessica announced.

John helped her up and Alyssa thanked him as he grabbed her bags and shut the door.

"What are you doing here at this time? Alyssa where's your mom?" Jessica asked concerned as she led Alyssa into the bathroom and pushed her onto the toilet seat.

"Mom fucked off to her 'meeting' and left me with _him_." Alyssa explained as Jessica and John shared a look.

"John put some coffee on and put Alyssa's things in the spare room." Jessica told him and he nodded.

Jessica shut the door and passed Alyssa some towels.

"Thanks." Alyssa replied as she pulled off her wet t-shirt and her wet jeans. Jessica stared in horror at her black and blue body. Alyssa glanced at her aunt and quickly covered herself with the towel.

"Those bastards…" She replied quietly and her face flushed with anger.

"Aunt Jessica…I-I have to leave as soon as possible I-I want to find dad." Alyssa told her staring at the ground.

Jessica nodded then hugged her tightly.

"Don't you worry Alyssa…we'll help you and you're safe now…I'll make that bitch pay for everything she's done to you."

Around 7am that following morning Alyssa was in a dry pair of jeans and a green v-neck sweater. Her uncle and aunt were also fully dressed. Jessica was on the phone enquiring about the WWE.

"I know it's early but I was wondering if you could please help me…I would like to buy tickets for WWE RAW this Monday night... Boston…ok thank you so much bye."

"I take it we're off to Boston, New York." John asked drinking his coffee.

"Yeah…Honey we'll probably get there tomorrow around 6pm." Jessica told her and she smiled.

"It's ok…I'll probably be asleep anyway I didn't get much last night." Alyssa replied quietly.

Jessica swallowed and John frowned unsure why the two were so uneasy.

"Right…let's get going." Jessica said shoving her coat on and helping Alyssa with her bags.

The road journey was long and silent as Alyssa slept most of the way. They were a 100 miles from Boston and it was 6.20am on Sunday the 8th of November. The sky was grey and Jessica was driving. John sat beside her, he turned his head and smiled at his sleeping niece.

"Why didn't you stop at a travel inn?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not tired…besides we're almost there." Jessica replied not taking her eyes off the empty road.

"Jessie, you're keeping something from me, what's wrong." John asked softly.

Jessica looked at her mirror- Alyssa was dead to the world. She sighed then faced him.

"If I tell you this you must promise not to tell anyone."

John made the scouts honour sign and Jessica informed him about how Lanelle and Bryan were treating Alyssa.

"I only discovered what that bastard did to her last night but John I am begging you…Alyssa told me she was going to tell Mark when she was ready…" Jessica told him as his eyes flashed with anger.

"Jessie! Jessie you have to tell Mark! He has a right to know!" John hissed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jessica angrily retorted then cursed as Alyssa stirred in her sleep but she didn't wake up.

"Look I know it's hard to let go but I trust Alyssa with my heart and soul and when we get to Boston just act like you don't know anything." Jessica sighed and he took her hand and gently massaged it with his own.

"If you trust her…then I trust Alyssa." John smiled then they continued their drive to Boston.

"Wow! Look at the view!" Alyssa exclaimed as she glanced out of the window hours later in her hotel room. She was in room 223…3 rooms down from her aunt and uncle.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Jessica asked as she and John helped her unpack.

"Yeah…I'm so nervous! God I'm being stupid he's my dad!" Alyssa said staring out at city below her.

"You're anything but stupid Alyssa and when your dad sees you tonight he'll be so happy." John replied kissing her on the forehead.

Alyssa grinned then looked at the clock. Jessica smiled at her as Alyssa groaned and collapsed onto the bed.

"5 hours…I need to get ready! I can't let dad see me like this! What will I do about my…" Alyssa began but stopped as she didn't want to talk about her bruises.

"I think I'm gonna go for a lie-down." John excused himself.

Jessica hugged her niece and then held her at arms length.

"Go for your shower…I'll leave you something that doesn't look too suspicious."

Alyssa thanked her and went for a shower. When she came out she saw a black long sleeved v-necked t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Jessica had gone to rest and Alyssa didn't blame her as she drove for ages last night. As she got changed she mentally reminded herself to thank her aunt and uncle as they helped her so much.

"Man, I hate nights when I don' get to wrestle!" 23 year old Jeff Hardy whined to his brother as they sat in their dressing room later that night.

"Awe Jeffy!" Amy aka Lita giggled as she tried to hug him.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" Jeff playfully glared at her and Matt shook his head at the two.

"Jeff…don't be a whiny little bitch. You know fine well you hurt your arm after jumping from that 20ft ladder…" Matt reminded him but Jeff interrupted pushing the red hair from his eyes.

"Matt, I just banged it! I can wrestle…" Jeff argued as he stood up and Amy wandered over to him.

"Really?" She asked and raised her hand but before he could react she slapped his sore arm.

"YOU BITCH!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Jeff!" Matt growled but fell about laughing as his girlfriend joined him.

"What? That hurt!" Jeff whined and glared in their direction as he nursed his arm.

He glared at the two until they started making out then he pulled a face and ran out before he brought his lunch back up.

Alyssa slipped out of her hotel room at 11pm later that night. She had her black hoodie on over her clothes and she noticed lots of people waiting around this entrance to a parking lot and they were all wearing WWE t-shirts. She pulled her silver necklace over her hoodie and clutched her photo in her hands. Alyssa nervously joined the group of boisterous and shivered as it was freezing and raining. Most of the guys were drunk and she was convinced some were leering at her- that's all she need more _Bryans_ around.

"JEFF! MATT! LITA!" The fans screamed and Alyssa felt herself getting shoved around.

"Get out of the way!" Someone hissed and before she knew she fell to the ground.

Alyssa's photo fell to the ground and people trampled over it. She winced as someone's boot managed to hit her on the back but her eyes widened in horror as the photo got kicked out of sight.

"Look…will y'all just back off…" Matt began calmly as he was tired and not in the mood for pushy fans who kept trying to grab him and the others.

Amy looked nervously at Jeff as the fans were screaming and getting close. Jeff turned to his brother who was now red in the face and clutching his bag as 3 girls were attempting to steal it.

"JEFF WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Amy cried as fans mobbed her.

Alyssa painfully got up and panicked.

_My photo! I have to get it back!_

Amy began to run for her car and some followed. Matt got the idea and sprinted after her as she managed to get into the car.

Jeff was about to run but he saw Mark, Glen and Sara coming out.

"JEFF MOVE YOUR ASS!" Amy yelled.

"YOU TWO GO! TAKER AND KANE ARE COMING!" Jeff yelled and looked over his shoulder causing a great stampede.

"Glenn remind me later…if we make it out alive to kill Hardy." Mark growled.

"Don't worry…I will have already done it!" Glenn muttered as he was sure he saw Jeff grin at them.

Sara told them she would go and get security as the two giants were mobbed by fans screaming:

"WE LOVE YOU!"

Jeff grinned as they lsot interest with him and breathed a sigh of relif that Matt and Amy had gotten away. He was about to go to his black Corvette when he spotted something lying on the ground. He picked it up and his eyes widened it was a photo and he was sure that was Mark in the picture although he looked at least 20 years younger. There was a woman beside him that he had never seen before and she looked hot and there was a baby. Jeff continued to stare at the photo until heard someone yell. He looked up and saw a young woman struggle through the crush.

"HEY GET OFF ME! I CAME HERE TO SEE MY DAD!" Alyssa yelled pushing this girl off her who was trying to rip her hair out as she was in her way.

Jeff headed over to them and was about to help until a security guard caught him and pushed him through the crowd to safely.

"OK! NOTHING TO SEE HERE. GO HOME!" Guards ushered people away.

"Look Joe I saw this girl over there she needs help…" Jeff began but Joe chuckled.

"Jeffro…I swear you always fall for weirdoes…I bet she's a hooker."

Jeff saw the young girl break free but he noticed that she had caught Mark's attention. Alyssa ran up to the guard who was trying to get Mark and Glenn away to the hotel.

"Please I have to see my dad." Alyssa breathlessly told him.

"That's what they all say…move it."

"No, please! You don't understand…Mark Calloway is my father!" Alyssa argued but the guard grabbed her wrist.

"HEY!" Jeff yelled breaking free from Joe who stood there shaking his head.

"Let me go!" Alyssa struggled to break free.

"Joe call 911." The guard said and Joe pulled out his cell.

"Come on man lets go." Glenn said shaking his head as he didn't notice it was Alyssa.

"Mark?" Sara questioned as he walked closer to get a look at this girl. It couldn't be Alyssa…she was at home in Texas and she _hated_ him.

"Look man let her go…let her see Mark and she'll go away." Jeff told the guard and Alyssa turned to see him.

Jeff got a good look at her she was beautiful she had long auburn hair with red highlights and she intense green eyes. Her face was pretty bruised and swollen and he wondered if she got into a fight or lived on the street as her clothes were faded.

"No way man this one's crazy…"

"I _am _not! I swear to you he's my…" Alyssa began but noticed Jeff had her photo in his hands.

"My photo! You found it!" Alyssa exclaimed grinning.

Sara watched stunned as Mark walked over to them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mark asked looking at them all.

"This girl…" The guard began but Jeff stopped him and handed Mark the photo.

Mark took it and his eyes widened and he said calmly.

"Let her go…"

"Are you sure about that I mean I'll have Joe call 911…"

Mark glared at him and he released her and muttered curses under his breath as he walked back into the arena.

"A-Alyssa?" Mark choked out tears forming in his eyes.

Jeff looked at Mark his mouthing hanging open…she was his daughter and he was crying!

"Daddy!" Alyssa tearfully squealed as she ran into his arms.

A/N- Please, Please review as I enjoy reading your comments and I am super chuffed as I passed my Geography test…so um yeah…REVIEW!!!!

xXxArwenxXx


	4. Chapter 4

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers for your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter. Tis a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer!**

Sara stood stunned and Glenn walked over to her he pointed opened mouthed at Mark and Alyssa who were now holding each other at arms length. Sara nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I can't believe it either." She whispered.

Jeff stood there still stunned from the news but he mentally grinned as he had witnessed Mark 'The Undertaker' Calloway _crying_! Alyssa wiped her eyes and sniffed as she looked at her dad he hadn't changed at all but his hair was shorter.

"I missed you so much." Alyssa admitted as he lifted her chin up so he could get a better look at her face.

"Your mom said you hated me and didn't want anything to do with me." Mark replied quietly.

"She's a lying bitch…I hate her and Bryan they never let me come and visit you…I think they were scared that I would…" Alyssa told him but then realised what she was about to say.

"Scared you would what?" Mark frowned as Sara and Glenn rejoined them.

"Glenn!" Alyssa cried happily and flung herself at him he grinned and hugged her tightly she winced but no-one noticed as she wasn't facing them.

"I've missed you 'Lyssa!" Glenn grinned as he released her.

Mark put his arm around Sara's waist and Alyssa turned to face the older woman with a smile.

"Sara!" Alyssa replied hugging her.

"It's great to see you…where's your mom?" Sara asked hugging her back.

"Oh! Um…she…" Alyssa stammered but Mark interrupted her by frowning.

"What happened to your face?"

Jeff stared at her along with the others.

"Oh…the cuts and bruises? It happened earlier…it was crowded…this girl started fighting with me and she laid into me but I gave as well as I got." Alyssa lied praying to God they believed her.

"I hate those damn crowds…always full of weirdoes…I guess we'll clean you up but you still haven't answered Sara's question." Mark replied and she mentally cheered as she knew he bought her lie.

"I'm not here with her. I came here with…" Alyssa replied but a woman's voice stopped her.

"ALYSSA MARIE CALLOWAY JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Everyone turned and Mark grinned when he saw his younger sister march towards them unaware Alyssa wasn't alone. John ran behind her trying to keep up.

"Aunt Jessica! I'm so sorry! I knew I shouldn't have left but I ran into dad!" Alyssa replied stopping the angry woman in her tracks. She spun around and smiled, relieved when she saw her older brother standing there.

"Oh thank the Lord! I thought that someone had kidnapped her."

John joined her and smiled.

"Jessica, John it's great to see y'all." Sara greeted warmly.

"You too…Glenn! Long time no see!" Jessica grinned as she hugged the older wrestler.

Jeff decided to leave but Alyssa saw him and yelled.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Jeff spun round and grinned slightly. Mark frowned as he saw his daughter jog over to him. Sara put her hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them be…Jeff helped her…she wont do anything stupid."

Mark nodded but couldn't help glaring at Jeff's back after all he was Alyssa's dad and fathers were overprotective.

"Hey…I just wanted to thank you for earlier." Alyssa grinned and he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it…after all I was brought up to help women in trouble."

Alyssa held out her hand and smiled.

"Alyssa Calloway…Mark's daughter."

"Jeff Hardy…not Mark's daughter but WWE superstar." Jeff replied and they both laughed.

"Awe look I think 'Lyssa's got a new friend." Jessica teased and John kissed her on the head.

"Look I'm gonna head out…I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast." Glenn replied.

"Sounds good…Come on John we can go now…catch you after bro." Jessica replied as she and the two men headed back to the hotel.

"So I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you or will you be going back home to Texas?" Jeff asked taking a look at her as she was about to reply. She was shorter than him but had a slender figure with curves in the right places. She looked 20 but could be younger but Jeff felt attracted to her and he could wonder why as he barely knew her.

"I guess you will be seeing a lot more of me…I ain't returning to that hell hole." She replied her deep southern accent replied seductively but angry at the mention of her home.

"Out of curiosity Mr Hardy how old are you?" Alyssa asked checking hjm out and liking what she saw. _He's hot…God I like him already…I wonder what he would look like naked…Alyssa! You can't think like that! God I'm such a slut!_

"23…you?" Jeff replied. _Was she just checking me out? Do I care? Hell no!_

Before she could reply, however, Mark grabbed her shoulder.

"Alyssa we're leaving…_now_."

Alyssa's heart sank she was just having fun! Sighing loudly she turned to her dad.

"Ok…lead the way daddy. Nice meeting you Jeff." Alyssa waved and winked at him as her dad's back was turned. Jeff grinned and waved back but the grin fell from his face as Mark glared at him.

"Honey we better go and FYI I saw you and Jeff…" Sara grinned leading Alyssa to the car.

Alyssa frowned and Sara laughed as they got into the black SUV.

"Don't act dumb with me girl! You _like _him!" Sara replied and she blushed.

"Sara! I only just met Jeff…it's a bit early to assume that but he's hot!" Alyssa replied grinning slightly.

"Where is he?" Sara asked aloud.

"Listen to me closely boy and listen good…you better stay the hell away from Alyssa…If I catch you flirtin' with my baby girl again…I'll rip your balls off…understand?" Mark growled at him.

Jeff stared at him in the eye and smirked.

"FYI Mark your 'warning' doesn't scare me…I _talked _to Alyssa but if she wants to talk to me again I wont ignore her and if you don't like it tough…" Jeff replied and he raised his fist but Jeff caught it before he could punch him.

"Easy there deadman…we don't wanna get fired now do we?" Jeff asked and Mark yanked his arm back.

"I mean what I said Hardy…stay away and one other thing…" Mark said getting into his face.

"What?" Jeff asked coolly not backing down.

"Don't you even think about tellin' people I was cryin'…" Mark growled as he stomped off leaving an amused Jeff who headed to his Corvette and drove back to the hotel.

A/N- Ok here's the deal you review…the next chapter goes up…I think I'll add some steamy stuff in the next chapter (Jeff and Taker!) Kidding! Pretty, pretty pleeze review and the next chapter will be up soon!

xXxArwenxXx


	5. Chapter 5

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for your reviews you guys are awesome! XD And another wee thing this is my first attempt at writing a love scene or whatever you wanna call it. I'll try and make it good!**

**I'll add the date when I am going to post the next chapter at the bottom of every chapter from now on.**

Alyssa collapsed onto her bed feeling extremely happy. For once in her life she felt safe and she didn't need to worry about Bryan or her mom. As she snuggled under the covers she smiled as she remembered meeting Jeff but she realised she forgot to tell him how old she was.

_Oh well I guess I'll tell him tomorrow_…Alyssa thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Mark sat in the edge of the bed still fuming about his argument with Jeff. He couldn't believe that Jeff wasn't afraid of him and although that pissed him off he hated to admit to himself that it scared him because he didn't want his baby girl to get hurt. He was going to make it damn clear to Alyssa that she was** forbidden** to date any of the male wrestlers. He sighed as he ran his hands through his short hair and tried to calm down as he didn't want Sara to worry about him.

"Mark…are you ready for bed?" Sara purred as she leaned against the doorway.

Mark snapped his head up and his eyes widened when he saw his wife-she was wearing a red satin nightdress and her brown hair was down and slightly curled. She slowly walked over to him and pushed him back onto the bed. She then crawled over to him and straddled him. She leaned close and kissed him passionately then he growled and flipped her over so he was on top. Sara pulled his top off and then she shimmed out of her nightdress and Mark planted butterfly kisses along her neck. Sara moaned with delight at his soft sensual kisses as he made his way down past her breasts. She pulled his trousers down as he continued to kiss her. Sara then gasped when his tongue entered her. She gripped the sheets and moaned in ecstasy as he increased his speed. Sara couldn't hold back any longer she cried his name out and he grinned. She felt her orgasm increase as he continued but she felt disappointed when he stopped.

Mark quickly threw his boxers off and gazed at his wife. She was beautiful and he truly loved her.

Sara stared at him and smiled wickedly. She told him from the bed.

"I want you Mark Calloway…I want you right now."

Mark didn't waste another second and she moaned when he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back as he thrust into her. At first it was slow but then Mark increased the speed and she matched his rhythm. Sara knew she was going to come and Mark did too.

"Look at me Sara…" He panted and she did as they both reached their peak and released.

Panting heavily he slowly withdrew from her and she leaned her head on his chest. He kissed her hair and she leaned close to him.

"I love you so much." Sara whispered as she gazed up at him.

"I love you too." Mark replied lovingly as they both got under the covers and she cuddled close to him.

"Hon! Honey I'm home! Bryan! Bryan?!" Lanelle yelled as she entered the house at 9am.

She threw her bags down and screamed.

"ALSSYA GET YOUR SKANKY ASS OUTAA BED AND GET MY THINGS! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!"

Lanelle waited for 2 minutes and no-one came to see her. She groaned in frustration then screamed even louder.

"IF YOU DON'T FUCKING COME DOWN HERE YOUNG LADY I'LL PERSONNALY SEE TO IT THAT YOU CAN'T SIT DOWN FOR WEEKS!"

Bryan slowly wandered through to her clutching his forehead. She glared at him.

"Can you fucking believe her?" Lanelle asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You want me to go up there and see to her?" He asked his eyes twinkled as he knew what fun he could have.

"No! I'll go…I missed doing this." Lanelle said as she grabbed the belt they kept at the bottom of the stairs. Lanelle marched into Alyssa's room and then froze…it was empty…she wasn't there.

"BRYAN!" Lanelle shrieked as she ran downstairs.

"What's wrong…did she hit you!" Bryan growled.

Lanelle stared at him then she grabbed the phone and dialled Jessica's number.

"Pick up…Jessica answer the fucking phone!" Lanelle growled as she was put through to the answer machine. Bryan stared to laugh and she turned to face him her eyes tiny little slits.

"What is so funny?"

Bryan stared at her still laughing.

"You know what I just thought…imagine Alyssa ran away to her dad…"

Lanelle glared at him and he stopped laughing then it hit her-Alyssa had run away! Probably to Mark!

"Bryan! You maybe a dumbass most of the time but you're right she's gone!"

Bryan stared at her then made his way upstairs.

"Come on…we'll get her back…"

"Stop!" Lanelle shouted and he froze halfway up the stairs.

"What did you say…Lanelle…" Bryan began but she stopped him.

"Look! Bryan we can't go after her! I mean look at us! I don't want my ex husband to see me looking like a tramp! Besides Alyssa is probably expecting us to come running after her." Lanelle explained and he joined her at the bottom.

"So you're saying we should just forget her?" Bryan asked his eyes widening.

"For now…don't worry we'll get her but when she least expects it but before we do anything you have to get a job." Lanelle stated simply.

"Me? Why?" Bryan asked raising a brow.

"The bills ain't gonna pay for themselves." Lanelle began then added. "Besides we'll need the money to carry out our plan." Lanelle said as she climbed the stairs.

"Bryan get my bags!" Lanelle called without turning to face him. She grinned wickedly as she went into her room. She would make more money…kill that bitch Alyssa…Sara too then she would have her way with Mark and possibly kill him too. Or she would kill Mark and Sara and make sure Alyssa couldn't tell anyone the truth…the possibilities were endless but Lanelle smiled as she knew it would be worth it in the end…

A/N- Ok that's chapter 5 please tell me what you think. I will post chapter 6 on the 29.03.07.

xXxArwenxXx


	6. Chapter 6

Breakaway

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Once again big thank yous to all of my reviewers!**

A week had passed and today the WWE were in Boise, Idaho. Alyssa was extremely nervous as today she would be meeting with the big man himself- Vince McMahon.

"Relax…you'll be fine." Sara soothed as she finished straightening Alyssa's hair.

Alyssa smiled nervously as she sat in front of the mirror. She wore a black blouse with ¾ length sleeves and long black flares. She borrowed a pair of Sara's black boots which were flat.

"I don't feel so great…I mean what if he doesn't like me…" Alyssa began but Mark stopped her by kissing her on the cheek.

"You'll be fine…just be yourself."

Sara finished and hugged her as Alyssa and her dad got ready to leave.

"Good luck hon…Mark I'll catch you guys in catering." Sara called as they left.

They walked in silence to the lift and continued to Vince's office. Mark knocked on the door.

"You ready?" He whispered as Vince yelled 'Come in.' Alyssa merely nodded.

"Ah you must be Alyssa." Vince greeted cheerfully holding out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir." Alyssa replied shyly as she shook his hand. Vince laughed.

"Please call me Vince…now take a seat." He instructed and they sat down.

"Vince I was wondering if you would let Alyssa join the WWE…I'm willing to train her…" Mark began but Alyssa's eyes widened. Her wrestle? No way! She couldn't! She was weak compared to some of the women she had seen throughout the week!

"Uh dad…I can't wrestle…I don't know how and I'm weak!" Alyssa mumbled and Mark looked at her and she sighed and continued this time looking at Vince.

"Look Vince I'm extremely grateful that you are allowing me to sit here but to be honest with you I would like to wrestle but not right now…I was wondering if you needed some help backstage."

Mark and Vince looked at her and Vince smiled a little she proved she could stand up for herself and she was willing to wrestle.

"Alyssa although I have just met you I like you and we are in need of a make-up artist…you could also train and I recommend at least 6 months if not a years training that is if you wish to wrestle…you start next week if you want the job." Vince replied.

"Alyssa are you sure this is what you want? If you wanna go back home…" Mark asked seriously and she quickly replied.

"No! Dad I wanna stay with you and Sara…do I have to sign a contract?"

Vince smiled and replied.

"I'll call you back later tonight…and I guess all that's left to say is welcome to the family." Vince replied smiling and she smiled as she shook his hand once more.

"That's great news!" Sara squealed as she hugged her.

"I'm so happy…thanks dad for everything!" Alyssa hugged him and she chuckled.

"Anything for my baby girl!"

Sara smiled then her eyes lit up.

"Oh my god! We have to go shopping!"

Mark shook his head then Alyssa replied.

"Dad she's right…I can't keep borrowing stuff off Sara and all my clothes are old."

"Ok…I'll give you some money for new clothes but please try and control yourselves." Mark said as he gave Sara his credit card.

"Thanks Mark…I'll make it up to you." Sara kissed him then grabbed Alyssa.

"Come on we'll go change and maybe some of the girls will come."

Alyssa smiled and they two women went back to the hotel room.

They headed to the Women's locker room minutes later both fully changed. Sara wore a white strappy vest top and skinny blue jeans and red flats. She wore a red coat and had a black Chanel bag attached to her shoulder. Alyssa wore the black flares and her red v neck jumper. She wore her old black Converses on her feet.

"Girls you decent?" Sara yelled as she opened the door.

"Hey Sara!" Trish greeted as they entered.

"Trish, Amy this is Mark's daughter and soon to be make-up artist Alyssa." Sara said and Alyssa waved.

"Hey." Trish warmly greeted and Amy waved.

"We were wondering if you would like to come shopping with us?" Alyssa asked and Trish grinned.

"Sure! I absolutely looooove shopping!"

Amy rolled her eyes and Alyssa grinned.

"Sara can you wait till I get ready?" Trish asked as she rummaged through her bag for an outfit.

Sara smiled and sat down and read one of the magazines which were lying on the bench. Amy sat beside Alyssa.

"How are you finding it so far?" Amy asked.

"I really like it here and I'm still fitting in…I mean there are tons of people I still haven't met." Alyssa replied.

"Don't worry about that…we'll fill you in about whose ok and who you should avoid." Sara said not taking her eyes of the magazine.

"She's right…I mean some if the Divas us included are nice but some are…" Amy began but Alyssa interrupted her.

"Total bitches?"

Amy smiled then whispered.

"Jeff was talking about you…"

"Me? Why? I only met him last week!" Alyssa blushed and Amy grinned.

"Well he liked what he saw…and he wont shut up about you but he was a bit disappointed…" Amy replied.

"Why?" Alyssa asked her curiosity getting the better of her and she hoped to God she hadn't done anything to annoy or upset him.

"You never told him how old you are." Amy told her and Alyssa smiled she was so relieved.

"19…I'll be 20 on the 1st of January." Alyssa told her and the older woman nodded.

"Got it…just so you know Jeff's birthday is on the 31st of August…mines is the 14th of April and I am 26." Amy told her.

"Ok I'm ready!" Trish announced.

"Trish you do know its November right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah! I am wearing jeans! I'll take my coat!" Trish replied.

She was wearing a silver sparkly bra style top with black jeans and silver sandals. She grabbed her black winter coat and large black Chloe handbag.

"Ames you coming?" Trish asked.

"Why not…but I refuse to go to tons of preppy stores!" The red head warned and Trish held up her hands before they could leave 3 blondes walked into the room.

"Here we go," Trish muttered as the three newcomers surrounded them. A/N(Ok these are all gonna be OC WWE Divas!)

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A new Diva!" The platinum blonde gushed.

"If you'll excuse us Lauren we're on our way out." Amy told the blonde who just spoke.

Lauren was 5'6, 21, had long blonde hair and was skinny and was the biggest bitch out of the three. She would sleep with anyone and she has a reputation of stealing boyfriends.

"I'm surprised _you_ are going out so early…I thought whores walked the street at night." Another blonde sneered. She was smaller and skinnier than Lauren and had green eyes. She had big boobs (rumours were they were fake) and she was orange. Her name was Chantelle and she was 22. She was bitchy but not intelligent and Lauren's right hand woman. She was the biggest gossip on the planet and occasionally bitched about Lauren and the other blonde who was also 22 and had blue eyes and honey blonde hair and was clueless and an overall bitch/ass kisser was Tiffany.

"That's rich coming from you." Amy growled and Trish held her back and Chantelle and Tiffany cackled with laughter.

"So who is this?" Lauren asked eying Alyssa up and down the others did two and Alyssa asked them.

"Um are you 3 dykes or something because I don't usually get eyed up by women."

Trish smiled and Amy bit her lip even Sara grinned slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself bitch…we were looking at your cheap shitty clothes! We didn't know Vince was employing hobos." Lauren snapped at her and Alyssa got into her face.

"Really? Well I didn't know Vince employed orange hookers with fake hair and fake boobs but I guess you learn a new thing every day…if you'll excuse us we are off shopping."

Alyssa pushed past them and the others followed.

"Bye girls!" Trish blew a kiss and cracked up as they left the glaring women behind.

A/N- Please review! The seventh chapter will be up on the 02.04.07.


	7. Chapter 7

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews!**

Alyssa returned to the hotel with 'hundreds' of shopping bags. She was glad she was alone as she could do as she pleased since her dad was busy at the arena. Alyssa wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she suddenly fell to the floor as she banged into someone.

"I am so sorry…I couldn't see where I was…" Alyssa quickly apologised as she moved some of the bags away.

"Don't worry about it." A voice reassured her and she looked up and smiled as she recognised the person.

"Hey." Jeff smiled down at her and offered her his hand.

She took it and he helped her up.

"Thank you."

"Been busy?" Jeff asked raising a brow at all the bags.

"You could say that…I was out with Trish, Amy and Sara."

Jeff helped her collect her bags and he took some. She smiled at him as they walked down the hall.

"You really don't need to carry those…I can manage." Alyssa told him but he shook his head.

"It's ok…besides I'm not wrestling tonight and I am so bored…." Jeff began and Alyssa blurted out.

"You can hang out with me."

He grinned at her and she blushed as she stared at him. _God he's so hot_!

They walked to her room and she unlocked the door. Once inside she locked the door.

"You got this big room all to yourself?" Jeff asked as he dumped the bags down.

"Yeah it's great I don't have to put up with anyone annoying me with their snoring or whatever." Alyssa replied.

"Want a skittle?" Jeff asked as he pulled out the bag from his pocket.

"Um sure but if you'll excuse me I gotta visit the little girls room." Alyssa excused herself and walked casually over to the toilet. She shut the door and leaned against it.

_OhmygodOhmygod! There's a hot guy in my room and I'm alone with him! I barely even know Jeff yet I wanna jump into bed with him! NO! Alyssa you cannot do that! You are not like Lauren and her cronies! Do you want to be known as the company slut?_

"No." Alyssa whispered answering her question.

She glanced at herself in the mirror…so far so good. Then she picked up the mouthwash and quietly cleaned her mouth she didn't want to sound obvious. Alyssa then carefully lifted up her top to check her bruises. They were fading but still noticeable. Alyssa gently traced a finger along one of the bigger bruises and she completely forgot about Jeff until he gently knocked on the door and opened it.

"Alyssa are you ok? You've been in there for ages and I…" Jeff began but when he saw her bruised body his eyes widened. Alyssa stared in shock and then shoved her top back down.

"Jeff I can explain…" Alyssa began as she followed him back into the room.

Jeff stood by the window his arms folded he was angry and he asked her angrily.

"Did Mark do this? Did he hit you?"

"No! Dad would never do that to me…he doesn't even know about this." Alyssa replied quietly staring at the ground.

Jeff suddenly felt the anger drain from him and he walked over and gently hugged her.

"Hey...Look Alyssa I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions I shouldn't have…" Jeff apologised and she mumbled.

"No…Jeff its fine honestly I'm sick of keeping this to myself." She replied and then broke away from him.

She pulled of her top and let it fall to the floor. Usually if a woman did this in front of Jeff they would both end up having sex but tonight it was different he cared for Alyssa and he didn't feel like taking advantage of her he had only known her less than a week and he already cared for her.

"It has been worse…these bruises are nothing compared to what they did." Alyssa told him.

"Who?" Jeff asked as he sat on the bed.

"My mom and step dad Bryan…they abused me for 6 years." Alyssa explained as she grabbed her top again.

"You see this burn here?" Alyssa pointed to a small red mark just under her left breast.

Jeff nodded he didn't want to say anything as he felt sick already.

"This happened 3 years ago when I turned 16…I was making the tea for them and my mom took a sip of hers and she said it was too weak and she flung it at me. It landed right there and I was screaming in pain. I managed to rip my top off and I was lucky because all I have is this little mark to show that."

Jeff didn't say a word as she put her top back on she rejoined him on the bed and turned to face him.

"I know I have only known you for a couple if days Jeff Hardy but I want us to be friends and I feel I can trust you so I want to tell you something you must never tell anyone." Alyssa told him seriously and he nodded.

"I was…I was raped 3 times by Bryan…the last time h-he done this was before I came here…" Alyssa began and she felt the tears begin to fall he pulled her close again as she told him everything and he held her tighter as he listened horrified. When she was finished her told her quietly.

"I promise you Alyssa I will not tell anyone about this…not even your dad…I swear if I see your parents I will kill them both but don't you think you should mention this to your dad?"

"I can't! If I tell him he will only make things worse! Lanelle will lie and say he took me away from her and if we go to court she'll lie and she can manipulate people. She knows that she would _win_ and if I go back they will kill me."

Jeff didn't reply he still held her and she smiled softly as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't want to linger on the past…I think since we're friends we should just talk about _nicer_ things…did Amy tell you the answer to your question?" Alyssa asked him.

"Yeah…so you'll be the big 2-0 on the 1st of January huh?" Jeff asked smiling.

"Yeah…so you better get me something nice Jeffy." Alyssa retorted and he looked at her.

"Jeffy?"

"Yep…it's your new nickname." Alyssa giggled and he thought for a moment.

"Ok, if I have to have nickname then so do you…Ally."

"Ally and Jeffy." Alyssa replied and then noticed the skittles packet.

"Gimmie a skittle." Alyssa asked and he shook his head.

"Nope."

"Please?" Alyssa asked pouting.

"Nope…mine." Jeff grinned as he took them.

Alyssa tried to get the packet from his hand. But he refused to give it to her.

"I just want one." Alyssa told him and he sighed and handed her a green one.

"Thank you." Alyssa said as she popped it into her mouth.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Alyssa asked and he elbowed her. She elbowed him back. He put the skittles on the table and then began tickling her.

"Jeff! Jeff stop it I'm ticklish! Jeff!" Alyssa laughed as he tickled her.

"That's what you get for actin' all smart." Jeff told her and she kicked him and they fell to the floor. Both of them collapsed with laughter. Alyssa was on top of him and they both looked into each other eyes.

"If I hadn't locked that door and my dad came in right now I would love to see his face…" Alyssa told him and then there was silence until someone knocked loudly on her door.

"Alyssa? 'Lyssa are you in there?" Mark boomed.

Alyssa scrambled to her feet and ran over to the balcony.

"Is your room nearby?" She asked him as he dad knocked louder she could hear Sara with him.

"Actually it is right there." Jeff pointed to the sliding door beside her own room.

"You better go…he'll be pissed off for sure if he sees you here." Alyssa warned him with a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully at breakfast before we hit the road?" Jeff asked.

Alyssa nodded and giggled as she heard Sara tell Mark.

"Why don't you knock louder Mark? I'm pretty sure people in China still cannot hear you!"

"Bye." Alyssa told him as she headed for the door.

"Ally wait!" Jeff hurried over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow!" He called as he jumped over the small wall and into his room.

Alyssa felt all giddy as she shut her door and drew the curtains she quickly ran to the bathroom and flushed the toilet to make it sound as if she was in the bathroom. She then hid the skittles under her bed.

"Hey guys." She greeted as she opened the door.

"Did you not hear me knock?" Mark asked her and she smiled.

"I was in the bathroom…sorry for keeping you waiting."

Sara shut the door beside her and noticed all the bags were still lying on the floor.

"I see you bought _some_ things." Mark grinned and Sara smiled.

"Well the girls convinced me I needed a couple of tops and stuff." Alyssa told him.

"Well we just came to see if you were ok and to tell you that we're catching the flight to California at 6am tomorrow." Sara replied.

"Ok…so I guess I'll see you around 5am then?" Alyssa asked as they headed to the door.

"Nice try little lady…We'll knock on you door at 4am." Mark told her as he kissed her on the head.

"Good night Sara." Alyssa kissed the older woman on the cheek and hugged her.

"Good night Daddy!" Alyssa playfully grinned as she hugged him.

"Night darlin'." Mark replied as they headed back to their room.

Alyssa shut the door and locked it and then smiled as she remembered the kiss and she wandered to her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: Please Review and the next chapter will be up on the 05.04.07


	8. Chapter 8

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 8**

**Author's note: Wow 22 reviews and I'm only on the 8th chapter! Once again thank you to all my reviewers I love you all and I enjoy your comments! I'll give you the date of the next update at the end of the chapter. Back on with the story…**

Alyssa smiled as she slept. It was just before four that following morning. She then opened her eyes and stretched as she got out of bed. Alyssa smoothed down her 'Wonder Woman' tank top and matching panties she wore to bed. She then walked over to the door which lead her to the balcony and flung back the curtains it was still pitch black so she just tied the curtains back and grabbed a new pair of black jeans and a white short sleeved t-shirt with 'BITCH' in red letters.. Alyssa then took her new red Converses and put them to the side. She then gathered her suitcases and put her remaining clothes out in front of her. She tied back her hair and then turned on her stereo and turned it down a bit so she wouldn't wake everyone. Linkin' Park was on and she hummed along as she packed her things.

Jeff had been up for 2 hours and he couldn't take Matt's snoring any longer.

_If I take my pillow and hold on his face I could stop the snoring…_ Jeff thought to himself with a smirk then he shook his head as she realised he would either annoy the hell out of his older brother or kill him. He sighed and wandered into the bathroom. He was only wearing his boxers and he jumped in the shower. A couple of minutes later he shoved on a pair of green baggy cargo pants and black wife beater. He grabbed his black hoodie and shoved that on and opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony.

He closed his eyes as he inhaled the cool, fresh air of the morning and smiled as it was silent…he frowned as heard music.

He grinned as he realised it was coming from Alyssa's room. He laughed slightly as he watched her dance along to the music she was shaking her butt which was nice and toned he thought.

Alyssa was unaware that Jeff was standing there laughing at her and watching her she zipped up her case and put it to the side and smiled as it was the last one. She still danced along to the stereo but when she turned to face the balcony her eyes widened in horror and she screamed as she saw Jeff who was now in hysterics.

_I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! _Alyssa thought angrily as she marched over to the door. Seeing the pissed off/I am going to kill you look he wiped the grin off his face.

"M-mornin'." Jeff waved nervously as she glared at him.

Before she could reply she grabbed him by the ear and hauled him inside.

"That hurt!" Jeff moaned as he clutched his ear after she let go.

"Are you crazy? How long were you standing there?" Alyssa demanded.

"Long enough to see this…" Jeff began and then imitated her shaking his butt and she lost her angry feeling and playfully punched him.

"Jackass." She muttered.

"Nice jammies." Jeff told her with a smirk and she blushed.

"I-I'm gonna go get ready." Alyssa stammered mentally cursing herself for being such an idiot.

10 minutes later she was ready and she frowned as she walked into the room. Jeff who was sitting on the bed asked.

"Ally what's up?"

"It's nothing…except my dad was supposed to come and knock on my door at 4 am but he must have slept in." Alyssa told him and he got up.

"Wanna go get breakfast?" He asked as he stood beside her.

"I really want to but…" Alyssa began and stared into her face. Alyssa could feel the warmth of his breath and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"But?" Jeff asked her raising a brow.

"I should wait on my dad." Alyssa replied knowing how lame that sounded.

Jeff just chuckled and headed to the door. He opened it and stood there.

"Look I'm sure _daddy_ will know where to find you…now are you comin' or not cause I don't know about you but I am starving."

Alyssa grinned and quickly wrote a note and ran out of her room. She put it on her door and locked it. Jeff offered her his arm and she linked arms with him.

"Lets go." She laughed as he began running down the hall.

"Oh my god I can't eat that…do you know many calories are in that Tiffany?" Lauren told her friend who was about to take a bite of a chocolate muffin.

"That is disgusting! Why would you eat that?" Chantelle asked wrinkling her nose up in disgust at her friend who sighed.

"Fine…I'll go and get a fruit salad!" Tiffany said in defeat but before she got out of her seat Chantelle stared at the door.

"Oh my gawd! Girls you will not believe this!"

"What?" Lauren said sounding bored as she flicked through her messages in her cell phone.

"Jeff Hardy just came in…" Tiffany announced her eyes also wide.

Lauren snapped her cell phone shut and then raided her oversized black bag for her mirror. She then made sure her hair was ok and then grabbed her pink MAC lip-gloss.

"Uh Girl…you wont be needing that….look." Chantelle shut the mirror and Lauren frowned as she turned to face the direction Chantelle pointed.

Lauren's eyes turned into slits as she saw Jeff pick Alyssa up off the ground.

"I'll kill that bitch….he is _mine_!"

A/N- Sorry this chapter is short I will continue the next part in the next chapter. Please Review and I will try and update next week. I hope everyone has a happy Easter.

xXxArwenxXx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! I have been mega busy with exams! However I am extremely happy as my exams have finished but I am sad as I have one year left at high school :( Anyhow…here's chapter 9!**

"Alyssa? Honey you awake yet?" Mark asked as he gently knocked the door.

Sara stood beside him and glanced at her watch she frowned when she saw a piece of paper.

"Uh you might wanna read this…" Sara handed him the note.

Mark took the note and scanned it quickly when he finished he crumpled it up in his hand.

"Hardy…I'll kill that runt!" He growled and was about to storm off when Sara gently held his arm.

"Mark…Mark Calloway look at me." Sara said and he looked at her.

"Look I know you are looking out for Alyssa but don't you think you're being a little OTT…I mean she will be surrounded by guys and she's bound to attract attention…" Sara began but he cut her off.

"She won't be dating anyone…I'll make sure of it…"

"Mark, honey I know you don't want her to but she's 19 not 9. I think you should let her be friends with Jeff and other guys (Mark stared at her and she smiled softly) Alyssa's smart, she wont be taken for a ride and if she does _date_ someone she'll know what she's doing." Sara told him and he smiled slightly.

"I guess your right…but I am her _father_…it's a natural reaction…I just don't want my baby girl growing up to fast."

Sara smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I know…now c'mon I wanna get something to eat and Glenn will be waiting for us."

"Well are you just gonna glare at them or are you gonna go over there and show that skank that you want Jeff." Chantelle asked Lauren who was still glaring.

Tiffany looked sadly at the muffin…she hated those 2 and their 'chocolate is the Devil' attitude.

"Watch my purse Chantelle I'm setting that bitch straight." Lauren announced as she got up and headed to the table where Jeff was sitting with Alyssa.

"Watch her stuff." Chantelle replied as she shot after her.

Tiffany shook her head at the two then noticed no-one was paying her any attention so she took the muffin devoured it.

"Jeff you are such a dumb ass." Alyssa laughed as he finished telling her a story about him and Matt.

"I told you it wasn't my fault…it was Matt's if he hadn't of tripped me I wouldn't have smashed tat stupid crystal vase my grandmother cherished anyway…" Jeff replied grinning but was unable to finish as Alyssa's eyes narrowed into slits and he felt someone standing behind him.

"Hi Jeff." The voice purred.

Jeff turned around and almost jumped when he saw Lauren gazing at him. Chantelle was glaring at Alyssa who glared back.

"I'm sorry I forgot your name…Alison wasn't it?" Lauren said in her stuck up voice.

"Alyssa, actually." Alyssa corrected her then asked sweetly.

"Haven't you two got people's boyfriends to steal?"

Chantelle was about to step forward but Lauren stopped her faking a laugh.

"How sweet…a comedienne but I didn't come here to see you I came to see Jeff."

"Why?" Jeff asked in a sort of high voice which caused Alyssa to smirk.

"I was wondering if you're not busy after the show…" Lauren purred which caused Alyssa to snort into her french toast.

"Something funny?" Chantelle asked in the exact same high, snotty voice.

"It's nothing; I just assumed you would come up with a better line than that…I mean you have this 'reputation' of stealing people's boyfriend… 'What are you doing tonight?' _How original_!" Alyssa replied smiling.

"Whatever…what time are we meeting up?" Lauren demanded.

"Um…I…" Jeff stammered but Alyssa interrupted.

"Oh! Jeff I just remembered we have plans…"

"We do?" Jeff frowned but winced when she kicked him under the table.

"We do! Sorry Lauren I remembered I already made plans with Alyssa…maybe some other time?" Jeff told her and Chantelle stared along with Jeff in disbelief.

"Buh bye." Alyssa waved not looking at them.

Chantelle started to head back and so did Laura but as she did she picked up a cup of orange juice and Chantelle 'accidentally' banged into her.

"Whoops!" Lauren said as the orange liquid spilled all over Alyssa.

Alyssa jumped up and by now everyone was staring.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU LITTLE…!" Alyssa lunged for her but Jeff held her back.

"Alyssa leave it she ain't worth it!" Jeff muttered as Lauren and Chantelle cackled as they walked back to Tiffany who was shaking her head at them.

"I'm soaked! Jeff can you pass me some of those napkins?" Alyssa asked as she began drying her shirt.

"Sure…here let me help you." Jeff helped her dry her arms and when he moved to dry the other one his hand brushed past hers and she looked at him and he looked at her. There was silence until a pissed off voice shouted.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOY!"

Both of them spun round and Alyssa froze as she saw her dad rush towards them- Sara running to keep up with Mark.

Jeff dropped the napkin and looked at Alyssa who looked at him then her dad.

'_Great…I'm in trouble and daddy is not a happy bunny.' _

**Authors Note: Ok I know that was ****short and I apologize also ****apologize if this chapter sucked. The next chapter will be up this Friday and review me, flame me do whatever you like just send me something! **

**xXxArwenxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I went to see POTC 3 yesterday and it was great until the sound went dodgy and then the projector broke but I did get to see the end, got a refund and free cinema ticket which I will use to go and see Harry Potter!**

**Anyway here's chapter 10…enjoy!**

"Oh shit." Alyssa mumbled as her dad got closer. She could actually see the veins in his forehead. She didn't understand _why_ he was so mad…Jeff only wiped her arm.

Mark stormed over to them and was about to grab Jeff when Alyssa stood in front of him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Mark growled as she glared at him.

"Dad! Calm down! Jeff didn't do anything wrong!" Alyssa replied.

"Mark…please…people are staring." Sara hissed.

Laura sat smiling wickedly at them…Alyssa would get into trouble and Jeff would realize what he was missing.

"He _touched_ you! And I saw the way you looked at him…maybe this was all a big mistake maybe I should send you back home to your mom…" Mark began but Alyssa stopped him.

"NO! I mean no dad, you don't have to send me back there…it was all my fault I am really clumsy I was getting up to get a bagel and I knocked over some orange juice…Jeff was only helping me clean up." Alyssa replied and she looked over and saw Laura's shocked expression.

_There is no way in hell I'm telling him that she spilt that drink on me I'll get her back!_

"Is this true?" Mark asked turning his attention to Jeff who remained calm and didn't show any fear.

"She isn't gonna lie to you is she?" Jeff replied and Alyssa bit her lip as her dad looked ready to explode.

"Are you giving me cheek boy?" Mark stepped forward but Sara held him back.

"Mark." She warned.

"You think I'm afraid of you well I'm not and I was only helping Alyssa 'cause funnily enough that's what friends do…help one another." Jeff replied not backing down.

"Friends?" Mark looked at Alyssa who nodded.

"Alyssa go with Sara and get changed then get ready to go…"

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna leave Jeff alone with you? Dad you are causing a scene…please calm down before you do something you regret." Alyssa told him quietly.

"What is going on in here?" A voice boomed and everyone turned around to see Vince frowning.

"Nothing…lets go." Mark said angrily as he turned on his heel and left. Sara muttered "Sorry" at Jeff before catching up with Mark. Alyssa smiled sadly at Jeff before following her dad.

Jeff saw Matt and Amy at a table staring at him with their mouths open. Jeff sat beside Matt who shook his head and slapped Jeff across the back of the head before eating his breakfast.

The following evening Alyssa met Karen the resident stylist. She was in her late thirties and was average height and had blue eyes. She had short brown hair which was straight. Karen wore a long black skirt and black shirt Alyssa was wearing a black corset with the same black skirt but she kept a black cardigan so she could cover herself up if her dad came in.

"Glamorous uniform huh?" Karen said looking at her clothes.

Alyssa laughed and held out her hand.

"Alyssa Calloway"

"Karen Adams…so you're the one who had the accident in the cafeteria yesterday?"

Alyssa smiled then sat down opposte Karen who was sorting out a box of hair clips.

"Yeah…but I will get my revenge…I just need to think of a good plan."

"Well let me know when you think of something." Karen replied smiling.

"I take it Lauren hates you to?" Alyssa asked and Karen put the box down.

"It's more of a case of she slept with my ex-boyfriend and I caught them at it."

"I'm sorry to hear that…I don't know why the get away with it." Alyssa muttered and Trish came in.

"It's simple…they know of we do anything we'll get punished. Sorry I have a habit of doing that." Trish laughed as she sat in a chair.

"It's ok…I'm just glad it was you and not one of them…I've had enough of Lauren." Alyssa replied.

"Well I guess you can help me get Trish ready…I already have the outfit then you can decide what make-up to put on." Karen announced getting up.

"Got a match tonight?" Alyssa asked but the blonde shook her head.

"Nope…but I am accompanying Jeff tonight…singles against Bradshaw."

"Here we are." Karen pulled out a sparkly silver halter neck top and dark blue hipsters. She also brought out a pair of silver sandals.

"Ooooh sparkly" Trish awed at the top.

"How old are you?" Karen laughed and Trish giggled.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Ok I let you go and get changed…shout me if you need help." Karen replied as she tided up some boxes.

"Yes mom." Trish shouted as she waltzed into one of the changing rooms.

Alyssa grinned as she set the make-up out. She looked in the mirror and smiled she looked good she thought…most of the bruises were fading and she thought the corset made her look good…she wasn't showing too much but just enough. Sara had told her that less is more and that if you buy a corset or any other revealing tops you don't want to be bursting at the seems like a certain blonde.

"Ok I'm all done…Alyssa work your magic…make me beautiful." Trish announced as she walked over to her.

"I guess you'll need a lot of makeup to make her look beautiful." A voice cackled and Chantelle and Lauren walked in.

"Ignore them…like they can talk." Karen announced and Lauren smiled at her as she walked over to a rail.

"How is Joe nowadays Karen?"

Karen was about to swing for Lauren but Trish replied.

"Don't listen to her Karen…she's just a stirring little whore."

Lauren made a whatever sign causing Chantelle to giggle.

"Where's _our_ stuff?" Chantelle demanded.

"Hold on…I can't just drop everything for you two." Karen replied.

Chantelle sighed loudly and at that moment Tiffany came in smiling as she shut her cell phone.

"Like oh my gawd Tiffany how long does it take you to have a conversation?" Chantelle asked.

"I was talking to Ryan if you must know…he's coming by later to take me out to this Italian restaurant..." Tiffany began happily but Lauren held up her hand.

"Life story…don't need it."

"Yeah…didn't ask for it." Chantelle added and Lauren smirked at her.

Tiffany didn't reply she walked over to Karen.

"Karen do you have any dresses I could borrow?"

Karen stared at her and felt a great deal of sympathy towards her as she was older than Lauren but got treated like shit.

"Sure…help yourself." Karen smiled warmly and Tiffany smiled slightly.

"Excuse me? We were here first." Lauren began but Alyssa who was finishing up Trish by applying a light layer of silver eye shadow said.

"You'll just need to wait besides you aren't even wrestling tonight…"

"I'm accompanying Bradshaw to the ring _actually_." Lauren snapped.

"Ooooh! Go you!" Trish mock cheered.

Lauren glared as Trish got up and thanked Alyssa before leaving.

Alyssa tidied up and turned to them.

"Ok…whose next?"

"I don't want you any where near my face." Chantelle replied pushing past her.

Alyssa counted to ten in her head then turned to Lauren who was smirking.

"Lauren I would just like to say that I'm sorry about earlier…I mean I shouldn't have got in they way of your plans and I forgive you for spilling juice on me." Alyssa told her sweetly.

Karen's jaw hit the floor and Chantelle turned round her eyes wide. Lauren stared at Alyssa for a moment then smiled triumphantly.

"Well we all know _you_ didn't stand a chance with Jeff but I'm so happy you admitted that! 'telle lets go…we can dress ourselves." Lauren said turning on heel and Chantelle followed.

"What the hell?" Karen replied.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing…" Alyssa replied but both women froze when Tiffany pulled back the curtain.

She was wearing a short black dress which had thin straps and fell just above her knee. She wore gold heeled sandals and she walked over to them.

"Let me know when your planning your revenge…I might be able to help." She replied as she walked out.

Karen and Alyssa just stared at each other unable to say anything.

**A.N. The next chapter will be up next week…school starts back (NOOOOOO!) However I will try and update weekly and I am currently working on a Harry Potter story which should be up and running before the end of June. The next chapter will feature Lanelle and Bryan.**

**Please review!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Once again I don't own anything only my OC's! Also in this chapter I wouldn't be surprised if you hate Lauren and Chantelle even more (if you already hate them or dislike them!)**

Tiffany re-joined the others in her dressing room. Both Chantelle and Lauren were wearing matching bra tops and leather mini skirts, except Chantelle wore a gold bra top and Lauren a red. Both women wore fishnets and knee high boots.

_God just go and walk the streets._ Tiffany mused to herself.

"What are you _wearing_?" Lauren asked narrowing her eyes at the dress.

"Its called a dress….what's wrong with it?" Tiffany asked looking down at the dress.

"Nothing…if you like _long_ dresses." Chantelle smirked

Tiffany was about to reply when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Chantelle squealed and barged past Tiffany to open the door.

"Ryan! Hi! Come on in." Chantelle gushed as Tiffany's boyfriend, Ryan Garner entered. He was 6'0 and had the body like a god…you could practically see his abs through the white shirt he was wearing! He wore a black dinner suit and his short brown hair fell lazily into his blue eyes. He was stunning and Tiffany was happy when women cast her dirty looks as she felt so lucky to have him.

"Hey Chantelle, Lauren…baby." Ryan replied and smiled brightly when he saw his girlfriend.

"I'm off to go get a drink…want anything?" Chantelle asked.

"Nope I'm good." Lauren replied checking herself out in the mirror.

"We're fine…and hey yourself." Tiffany beamed kissing her boyfriend.

Chantelle shrugged and walked out. Ryan and Tiffany were getting ready to go when Tiffany turned to him.

"I just remembered I left my purse in the make up room…I'll be back in a sec." Tiffany replied as she kissed him softly on the cheek before leaving.

Ryan leaned against the wall. Lauren stepped away from the mirror and grinned.

"It's _great_ to see you again…I've missed you."

"I missed all of you too…I hope you've been keeping outta trouble." Ryan replied smiling cheekily.

Lauren stalked over to him and grinned wickedly.

"I _really_ missed you…I hate it when _she_ kisses you…you know I hate _sharing_ Ryan." She ran a finger down his chest.

"Look baby I'm sorry but I promised Tiffany I would take her out to dinner…" Ryan began but Lauren cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him. He grabbed her and she pressed herself against him…her breasts squashed against his body. He could feel his erection growing as the kiss deepened and the thought of them getting caught turned him on even more.

However before anyone re-entered they broke apart and Lauren whispered in his ear.

"Maybe later you could drop by for desert?"

Before Ryan could reply she kissed him again.

Meanwhile Tiffany was back in the makeup room. She found her purse and was talking animatedly with Karen and Alyssa.

"Well we've been together for 2 years now…hopefully I might be the new Mrs Garner!" Tiffany gushed.

"Well you'd be crazy to say no to him! He's gorgeous!" Karen giggled.

Alyssa smiled then turned to Tiffany.

"I've never seen this side to you before…I mean when you're with the others you're usually quiet."

"Well I used to be as bitchy as them but I realized there was nothing to gain from being nasty and I'm quiet 'cause if say anything wrong I'll pay for it later and truth be told I don't want to be in Lauren's bad books."

"That is totally understandable I mean look what happened when I called her a slut and slapped her across the face…" Karen muttered.

"Well she did sleep with Joe…" Alyssa frowned and both women stopped her by saying.

"That was _before_ Lauren slept with Joe."

"Sorry…so you must be excited about this date…" Alyssa began but Tiffany jumped up and smiled.

"I completely forgot all about that! God! Best girlfriend or what? Thanks guys for everything and I'll see you later?"

"Sure…have a great night." Karen replied grinning.

"Oh I will ladies…bye." Tiffany waved.

"Bye." Alyssa replied and turned to Karen.

"Do the others know she's so nice?"

Lauren and Ryan continued their make out session but she broke away 2 minutes before Chantelle walked in. She raised a brow at Lauren who was red faced and Ryan who wiped his mouth. He winked at Chantelle who cast a look at Lauren who smirked. She sipped some of her water and put two and two together and grinned.

"You lucky bitch…you better hope Tiff doesn't find out about you two."

Tiffany entered after Chantelle and Chantelle stared at Lauren who was shooting Tiffany evil looks.

"Finally! I was getting bored watching Lauren and Chantelle cake makeup on their faces." Ryan joked and Tiffany smiled.

"Well I got talking to Karen and Alyssa…you know what its like…" Tiffany replied but Chantelle cut her off with a piercing stare.

"You were talking to _them_?"

"Yes…they seem nice…" Tiffany began but Lauren cut her off with a fake laugh.

"Nice? NICE? Um HELLO! Tiff they are hate _me_…"

"Well maybe if you weren't an utter bitch they wouldn't hate you besides its not my fault that no-one likes you (Chantelle just stared amazed as Tiffany said this, Lauren got extremely pissed and Ryan's eyes widened).

"Come on Ryan lets go…don't wait up." Tiffany called as she linked arms with him and they left for their date.

"That…t-that…she! Did you hear her! I swear I'll…" Lauren huffed but Chantelle held her at arms length and smiled.

"Chill girl! So what she called you a bitch…at least you'll be getting some action tonight and I don't mean in the ring."

Lauren grinned and the two of them cackled their way out of the dressing room towards the stage as their match was coming up.

Meanwhile miles away in a small, dirty diner in Houston, Texas. Lanelle was serving a customer.

"There you go darlin'." She purred as she finished pouring coffee to her customer- a pot bellied grey haired man who grinned at her.

She walked away to the counter in her short salmon pink dress. She had worked there for several months as well as earning some money as a prostitute…it was easy money and it got her away from Bryan. Speaking of Bryan he was in the kitchen coughing and spluttering over the food.

Lanelle winced she couldn't believe she was married to him. True the power he had over Alyssa and how scared Alyssa was of him attracted Lanelle to Bryan but now the spark had died out and she couldn't wait to walk back into Alyssa's life and ruin it once and for all.

"Table 2 order is ready…Lanelle! Get your ass in gear and serve up!" A voice boomed breaking Lanelle out of her day dream.

"Sorry Jerry I was miles away." Lanelle sweetly giggled as she grabbed the plates and gave them to the elderly couple sitting at the booth near the door of the diner.

She walked back and grabbed a cloth and began wiping tables. While she was doing this she roughly calculated how much money she had earned. She had a couple grand saved and decided she would use some of it to buy a new wardrobe and get her hair done.

_I think I deserve to look good for a change and besides I want Mark to see what he lost when he divorced me for that gold-digging slut_.

She then smirked as she thought of all they ways she could kill him once she got bored and Sara and Alyssa too.

_Hmmm I could shoot them…nah not dramatic enough… I could stab them…nah…I know I could cause something big! A car crash! A fire! I like the sound of something big…I'll tell Bryan later tonight…or should I? If I do then he'll be happy and I'll not get my chance with Mark! Nah! I'm not gonna tell him…I could kill him too…I am getting bored of him…_ She stopped when she saw Bryan and winked at him and he grinned and got back to work.

_He doesn't have a fucking clue…revenge is sweet!_

**A.N. To my lovely reviewers send me your comments as always. I'll update next week. I am so psyched as I am going to London next month and I am going to see ****Wicked!**** Bye!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: Big Thank you to Hello-mrs-Rita for the review.**

**Here's chapter 12 and I am currently writing the first chapter of my new WWE story which will hopefully be up soon so watch this space!**

Tiffany tried to convince herself that tonight was going well. She smiled slightly as Ryan rubbed her knuckles but then he snatched his hand away as he received a text message. She frowned slightly as she assumed tonight was _special_. She laughed to herself as she knew that tonight was anything but special as his cell constantly beeped. Ryan laughed softly as he typed his reply when he finished she asked him sweetly.

"Uh honey I was wondering if you could switch your cell off? I thought we were having dinner…"

"Tiff, I am _so_ sorry! Its work and I can't not reply to Mark. You know what agents are like." He replied humouring her.

"Ok…but promise me you'll spend at least one course not staring at your cell. If it is something really important Mark will call you." Tiffany replied smiling brightly.

He nodded and then the waiter placed their dinner down.

"This looks great." Ryan said as he began eating his chicken.

Tiffany didn't reply she just kept smiling.

Meanwhile back in the room Lauren was _sharing_ with Tiffany. Lauren had dimmed the lights and had placed candles all around the room. She turned the stereo on and hummed along to it as she put some red lip gloss on. She smacked her lips together and blew a kiss to her reflection.

_Girl you are hawt!_

She checked herself in the mirror and grinned as her red lacy Victoria's Secret push up bra and matching red thong looked amazing. She found her red satin dressing gown and shoved it on. Her cell beeped and she grinned as she read her text from Ryan.

_Hey sexy, just makin' sure you're still up for tonite. Txt me back luv Ryan xxx_

Lauren was about to text back when she suddenly thought of another idea…a _hotter_ idea. She grabbed some whipped cream and strawberries she ordered from room service and put them on the bed. She whipped her bra off and lay down on the bed. She quickly sprayed cream on her breasts and placed some strawberries on top of the cream. She took her phone and took a picture of herself then wrote underneath: _Fancy desert? X_

She sent it and then sat up and went to wash herself. She couldn't wait until later and she couldn't wait to see the look of horror on Tiffany's face. Life was sweet.

Meanwhile Alyssa was roaming the corridors her cardigan almost trailing the floor as she carried it. She hummed _All the small things_ aloud as she walked and jumped about ten feet in the air when someone squeezed her sides.

"Hiya!" Trish giggled as Alyssa spun round glaring at her.

"Wow! Smokin' outfit…shame 'bout the skirt." Amy replied as she walked over.

"Thanks…I just hope my dad doesn't come passing by I would _never_ hear the end of it." Alyssa said as they sat on some spare boxes.

"I sooooo cannot wait till Christmas vacation." Trish said as she leaned against the wall.

"Me neither…hey 'Lyssa are you coming to Vince's party on the 31st?" Amy asked.

"I dunno…If my dad is going then yeah but it's my birthday on New Years so…" Alyssa replied but Trish interrupted her.

"We'll have two parties. Hey! Even better we'll have a joint party!"

Alyssa smiled but then frowned as she saw her step mom rush towards them with a angry look on her face.

"Look Sara if it's about the top I'll put this on…" Alyssa began shoving her cardigan on but Sara stopped her by asking in a low voice.

"What's this I hear about you being _nice _to Lauren?"

Trish and Amy stared at Alyssa and Amy blurted out.

"Oh my god! You're one of them now!"

"Guys! Chill! Look Sara I was nice to Lauren but (she cut of Trish who looked as if she would kill Alyssa for being nice to her mortal enemy) I am _not_ friends with her or Chantelle. I am pretending to be sweet to Lauren so I can get her back for humiliating me." Alyssa quietly explained.

"Oh thank God! I heard Chantelle bragging about how the new girl was wrapped around Lauren and I just flipped but count me in…I wanna see that slut pay for all the shit she's caused." Sara replied sitting with them.

"I see you're wearing the corset…it looks fantastic on you…don't worry Mark left with Glenn, Dwayne and some others…poker." Sara rolled her eyes causing everyone to laugh.

"Shouldn't we head back to the hotel then?" Alyssa asked but Amy shook her head.

"Nah, we can go in half an hour…besides it's not like we're missing much…I haven't had a good ole gossip in ages!"

"Me neither and you'll never guess what I heard!" Trish exclaimed as the group edged closer but someone talking loudly on their cell stopped Trish before she even opened her mouth.

"I know! I know she will just die! I wish I was there…so I could see the look on her face of course? God you are like sooooo dumb!" The voice said laughing.

"Plastic alert…she's round there…ssssh Trish! I wanna hear what she's on about!" Amy growled and Trish looked defeated.

"Lauren's got everything ready…yeah she looked like totally hawt when I left…uh huh I know he's divine! Fuck knows why he would choose _her_ over me! Tiffany will kill Lauren when she finds out but I'll tell you this girl, I can see why he would choose Lauren over her! She is like a size 10! I mean Lauren is a perfect 4 and those implants are like natural…I gotta go…yeah Adam is like eyeing me up! I am sooo gonna score tonight. Catch you later."

The group heard some doors slam and just looked at each other speechless until Trish huffed.

"That is so unfair! I wanted to tell you that!"

"Trish!" Sara turned to her and Trish smiled sadly.

"I know I shouldn't have said that but what are we gonna do? I never thought I would say this but poor Tiffany."

"Ryan? Ryan surely you don't need have to go?" Tiffany begged as he got up and put on his coat.

"Honey I'm sorry but Mark just text me and this is a big deal for me…tonight was the only available time to run through everything. Look I'll pay for this and here's some money for a cab." Ryan replied as he called on the waiter and quickly pulled out some money. However the text he received was the one Lauren sent and he almost choked on his dinner when he seen her.

"Ryan…please can't you cancel?" Tiffany asked as she stood up and shoved her coat on and followed him out. He walked over and unlocked his car.

He turned to her and plastered a smile on his face and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He almost felt guility but then realised that what he was doing was a _good_ thing as Lauren was hotter and like Mark said 'Lauren would get him to premières and photo shoots and she was hotter.'

"Ryan seriously are you really going to see Mark or are you cheating on me?" Tiffany said trying not to cry as she gazed into his eyes but he smiled soflty.

"Tiffany I love you with my heart and soul…I would _never_ cheat on you…I'll make this up to you I promise."

He kissed her passionately but he was thinking about Lauren the whole time. _Come on! Get off me so I can go!_ He thought to himself as Tiffany deepened the kiss. He pulled away and she stared as he sped off. She pulled her coat around her as snow began to fall. She just prayed he was telling the truth.

Back at the hotel almost an hour later Trish, Amy, Alyssa, Sara, Adam, Matt and Jeff were sitting in the lobby waiting for Tiffany. Adam was about to punch Ryan when he sauntered in like he owned the place after Trish filled them in.

"I can't believe him! Asshole I swear I'll kill him." Adam growled and Matt smirked.

"Looks like someone has a crush."

Adam punched him in the arm then muttered angrily.

"I do not! I just don't wanna see her get hurt."

Matt who was cradling his arm looked at Amy who smiled. Sara was busy flicking through _Cosmo_ and Alyssa and Jeff were chatting away like old friends.

Tiffany marched in her heels clicking on the floor. When the group heard this they shot up as she darted past them not even knowing they were there. Tiffany punched the button for the elevator and walked in and was about to shut the door until she saw Jeff bound up to her.

"Jeff! What's going on?" Tiffany asked her eyes wide as the group got in.

"No time to explain…What floor are you on?" Trish replied for him as he tried to get his breath back.

"Uh the 8th floor why? Guys is something wrong? Is it Lauren or Chantelle are they hurt?" Tiffany asked worried. Even though she didn't really like the two she still cared for them and didn't like to see anyone get hurt.

"No no-one's hurt…not yet anyway." Sara replied muttering the last part under her breath but the doors opening prevented Tiffany from hearing her.

Adam and Matt led the way and Trish and Alyssa walked between Tiffany. When the reached her door Jeff stood in front of and said.

"Uh Tiffany I don't think you wanna go in there."

"Yeah he's right! Wanna come to ours we're having a slumber party!" Trish exclaimed hoping she would fall for it. Tiffany shook her head and smiled.

"Look guys…thanks for walking me to my room but I'm sure I'll be fine and I know Lauren's a bitch but that doesn't mean I don't wanna share a room…" Tiffany began as she unlocked the door and opened it.

Jeff stepped aside and he along with everyone else except Adam stepped away as she stared at the scene in front of her.

Tiffany felt her heart breaking she thought she was going to barf. How could she? How could _he?_ After the promise he made!

Lauren moaned as Ryan who was on top of her thrust into her. Lauren then turned to face the door and she had a triumphant grin on her face.

"I HOPE I'M NOT INTERUPPTING!" Tiffany screamed at them.

Ryan stopped and turned to face her.

"Actually you are…could you and the other pervs shut the door and leave us alone." Lauren asked as she kissed Ryan in front of them.

Tiffany was still too shocked to move but the tears ran down her cheeks when she said angrily.

"Ryan! Ryan you said you loved me! You told me…"

"That I would never cheat on you! Look sweetie you're a great girl and a laugh but I wanna move _up_ in the world and I am not gonna get that with you…"

"He chose me…like there's anyone better than _me_ now don't slam the door on the way out." Lauren replied as she pulled Ryan close to her.

That did it Tiffany screamed in anger and rushed towards them but Adam rushed in and grabbed her around the waist. Ryan wrapped the sheet around him and got up as Adam hauled her out.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU SLUT! YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHIG!"

"Tiffany! They're not worth it!2 Adam yelled as he pulled her out.

Ryan walked to the door as Adam released Tiffany who went straight to the girls who hugged her. Ryan smirked at the sobbing mess known as Tiffany but soon found him self on the floor with a burst nose. Lauren rushed over and screamed.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT COPELAND!"

"SEE IF I GIVE A DAMN YOU TWO ARE AS BAD AS EACH OTHER AND TIFFANY DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" He yelled and the group walked away.

"W-what am I-I going to d-d-do?" Tiffany sobbed hysterically and no-one could answer.

"Look I'll take her to my room." Trish replied as she was on the same floor as Tiffany.

"Ok…we'll were gonna go…we'll see y'all tomorrow and you're sure you'll be ok?" Matt asked as he, Amy and Jeff got ready to get the lift to the 6th floor.

"I'll be fine…night guys." Trish replied softly as she watched Alyssa console Tiffany.

"I better get back to Mark." Sara said as she left the two girls.

"Come on Tiff…lets get you inside and get a drink." Alyssa replied quietly.

Tiffany still cried and curled up on the bed when she got inside. The mascara running down her face. She felt as if she would die and wished her life would end. She loved Ryan with all her heart and he lied to her and ripped her heart into tiny little pieces. She sniffed and took the towel Trish gave her.

"We'll be through in the other room…Alyssa is just getting her things." Trish replied and Tiffany nodded.

When the two women left Tiffany sat up and dried her eyes. She clutched the towel in her hand and wowed that she would help Alyssa get her revenge- that bitch was going to pay for what she did.

**A/N: Ok that seemed kinda long but I just wanted to make this all one chapter. The next chapter will be really short and will be about what happens to Laura and I want to hear some ideas…this is your chance to be creative! So when you hit the wee button to give me a review also tell me what you think Alyssa and Tiffany should to make Lauren suffer. I have some ideas but I want something OTT to happen to her! I'll leave this little thing open until MONDAY 18****TH**** OF JUNE!**

**Chapter 14 will take place at Vince's party and I promise there will be some Jeff/Alyssa lovey dovey stuff.**

**Please review and the next chapter will be up next Friday.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and I am sorry for the long update. **

A few weeks passed since the incident and it was now a week until Vince's annual New Year party. The WWE was in Ohio for the last show of 2000. Tiffany had changed since the whole Ryan/Lauren thing. She got her hair cut into a layered bob and it was dyed back to her natural colour-light brown. She threw out all of her old clothes and with the help of the other Divas she bought a whole new wardrobe. The girls were sitting discussing their plan to make Lauren suffer.

"God who would have thought getting your own back would be so hard?" Amy muttered as she grabbed a bag of cookies and took one out.

"Well we gotta think of something otherwise Lauren will think she's won." Tiffany replied.

"Come on girls…it can't be that hard we just have to _think_!" Alyssa groaned as she sat against the wall.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Sara jumped up causing Trish to jump.

"Sara!" Trish yelled and Sara grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Trish but I can't believe none of you realised this!" Sara giggled with glee.

"Okay now you're scaring me…what is it?" Alyssa asked staring at her step mom who was acting like a 4 year old.

"What's the one thing Lauren is proud of?" Sara asked them.

"Buying size four clothes." Trish replied.

"Sleeping with your boyfriends." Tiffany added and they all nodded.

"Eating less than 1000 calories every day" Karen chirped in.

"HER LOOKS!" Sara yelled and they all looked at her then smiled.

"If we ruin her appearance then she'll be so humiliated she won't ever show her face again." Sara pointed out.

Trish bounded over to her bag and grabbed a notepad and a pen. She sat crossed legged between Amy and the cookies. Amy growled at her and Trish rolled her eyes and tossed the bag over after taking one.

"Bitch." Amy muttered as she pounced for the bag.

"Ladies settle down…Karen go lock the door…we've got some planning to do." Sara grinned wickedly as Karen ran over and locked the door.

"Are you sure Jeff will let us borrow his hair dye?" Tiffany asked as she and Amy walked along the corridor to Jeff's locker room.

"He hasn't dyed his hair green in ages besides I'll give it back." Amy replied as they reached the door.

Tiffany knocked on the door. There was no reply.

"Well I guess we better go…" Tiffany said but Amy turned the handle and went inside.

"Amy! Amy get outta there! We can't just…" Tiffany hissed but Amy hauled her inside and shut the door.

"Tiff it's not like we're stealing any money besides like I said I'll give it back." Amy pointed out as she raided one of Jeff's bags. It was full of hair dye.

"Electric blue nope…red nope…pink?! (Both women looked at each other and grinned.) Bingo! Number 311 neon green!" Amy grabbed the small tub of hair dye and noticed it was full.

"Come on lets go!" Tiffany said as she opened the door and both women rushed back to the locker room.

"If she catches us we are so dead." Trish muttered as she and Alyssa stood in Chantelle and Lauren's locker room.

"Okay so we have her shampoo now to find the face cream." Alyssa replied as they raided her shelves.

"Found it!" Trish squealed as she grabbed the small tub.

"Right lets go." Alyssa replied as they left.

"This is so great! Tonight Lauren will be so humiliated I can't wait!" Sara giggled with glee as they poured the dye into the shampoo bottle. Trish was busy cleaning the face cream tub and she and Karen carefully re-filled the tub with foot cream.

"Will that work in time for the show?" Alyssa asked and Tiffany nodded.

"Trust me, my aunt Emma who was drunk put her foot cream on her face and about an hour after she did this her face turned bright red…she was like a lobster for 2 days." Tiffany said but collapsed into laughter as she pictured the incident in her head.

"Right we'll go put this back…hopefully she's still away." Trish said as she and Sara and Amy walked out.

"I'm gonna go get ready for tonight…I'll see you girls later." Karen waved and Alyssa turned to Tiffany who calmed down and smiled.

"I know I said this before but I can't thank you enough for all that you've done…I mean I was a bitch to all of you…" Alyssa held up her hand.

"Look that's all in the past…at least you can admit your mistakes unlike some people." Alyssa replied seriously.

"Have you got a date yet?" Tiffany asked out of the blue causing Alyssa to frown.

"Date? For what?"

"Um Vince's party? God girl! It's only a week away!" Tiffany exclaimed and Alyssa grinned sheepishly.

"Oh! The party…no I haven't got a date…you?"

"Well I'm working on it…I just need to ask _him_." Tiffany replied silently.

"Who? Tiff who are you asking?" Alyssa asked causing the brunette to blush.

"Adam." She muttered inaudibly.

Alyssa grinned broadly and hugged her friend.

"I knew you liked him! You should totally ask him! Hey! Ask him tonight after his match." Alyssa told her and Tiffany sighed.

"I want to but what if he rejects me?"

Alyssa laughed in disbelief then grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"Tiffany! Adam wouldn't do that…I happen to know that he likes you." Alyssa replied and sat beside her smirking slightly.

"Who told you that?" Tiffany asked frowning.

"I have my sources…" Alyssa began but Tiffany interrupted her.

"Jeff is such a gossip!"

Alyssa looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Yeah he is…God he can't keep anything to himself."

Later that night Lauren was in the shower. Chantelle was flicking through _Cosmo_ when Lauren shrieked.

"Chantelle! I forgot my shampoo will you get it for me?"

Chantelle folded the page she was on and grabbed the bottle and wandered through to the shower and gave her the bottle.

"Ta babe." Lauren replied and took the bottle.

Chantelle grinned then went back to her magazine.

Lauren hummed to herself as she squeezed the liquid out of the bottle and massaged it thoroughly into her hair. She left it in her hair for several minutes as she began washing herself. She grinned as she knew that after the show tonight she would hook up with Ryan. She rinsed her hair and couldn't see in the mirror as it was steamed up.

She walked into the room and noticed Chantelle was gone. Sighing she grabbed the small tub on her shelf and slapped lots of cream on her face.

Chantelle came back with a big bag of Doritos.

"Gawd do you know how many calories are in those?" Lauren wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I know but like one bag won't kill me." Chantelle argued and Lauren shrugged as she sat down and grabbed Chantelle's magazine.

"Okay but don't come crying to me if you discover that you're a size 6 and not a 4."

Chantelle silently counted to ten then looked at her friend reading her magazine.

"Hey I was reading that!" Chantelle protested but Lauren held up her hand.

"Stop whining you sound spoilt besides_ I _need someone to do _my hair_." Lauren replied emphasising the words I and my hair.

Chantelle swore to herself as she grabbed the hairdryer and she turned it on but before she even began trying Lauren's hair she exclaimed.

"Chantelle! Aren't you forgetting something?" Lauren pointed to the heat protection spray.

Chantelle turned the dryer off and grabbed the bottle.

"Sorry." She replied through gritted teeth.

"It's okay I mean _you_ may like your hair frizzy but I expect _perfection_."

Chantelle sprayed her hair wishing it was fire coming out of the bottle and not water.

"Hurry up! I don't have all night…" Lauren snapped.

Chantelle huffed and grabbed the dryer and began drying Lauren's hair but as she was drying it she noticed something was wrong. Her hair seemed different…darker even…wait it was a different colour! It was green! Chantelle bit back a laugh and Lauren looked up from the magazine.

"Did you say something?" Lauren asked over the noise of the dryer.

"Nope but um I think you should look in the mirror." Chantelle replied trying to keep an even voice but she couldn't she collapsed into laughter as Lauren jumped up and looked in the mirror.

Lauren let out the loudest, ear piercing shriek imaginable. People even stepped outside their locker rooms.

"Damn…who let the banshee in?" D-Von Dudley exclaimed.

"MY HAIR! LOOK AT IT? STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME! THOSE BITCHES! THEY DID THIS!" Lauren screamed her face turning red.

"Lauren really its not that bad…" Chantelle began but couldn't stop laughing. "Who am I kidding it's fucking hilarious…they got you good girl!"

Lauren growled and grabbed her clothes she quickly shoved them on and then Chantelle asked her.

"You aren't leaving are you?"

Lauren who was at the door glared at her.

"I won't let them get away with this!" She began and she turned the handle.

Chantelle shrugged then sat down and Lauren growled at her.

"What?"

"It's just…if you go out there then _everyone_ will see what they've done and you'll be the laughing stock of the entire company." Chantelle pointed out and Lauren panicked and shut the door.

"I can't be! I mean its _me_ we're talking about not Trish! Oh my gawd…oh gawd! Don't just sit there help me hide this!" Lauren moaned pointing at her hair in disgust.

Chantelle rolled her eyes at her friend-if you could call Lauren that. Here was a fully grown woman acting like a spoilt brat…no wait Lauren _is still_ a spoilt brat.

"Stop whining you sound like a spoilt brat." Chantelle replied causing Lauren to stop and glare at her again.

Chantelle picked up her black Nike hat and handed it to Lauren who laughed in her face.

"I can't wear that with this!" Lauren pointed to her gold glittery boob tube and denim mini skirt.

"Oh well…don't say I didn't try and you know green does _clash_ with gold…" Chantelle told her taking the hat back but Lauren snatched it and grabbed a bobble and tied her hair up and shoved the hat over it.

"There…now no-one will ever know!" Lauren beamed but Chantelle put her hand on her shoulder.

"You realise that you are accompanying Test to the ring tonight and people will wonder 'Why is that (Chantelle grimaced to herself as she said the next part) sexy mama wearing that ridiculous hat?"

Lauren stared at her smiled sweetly.

"I'll make this hat work…I'm Lauren…" Lauren began but Chantelle held up her hand.

"Already know your name don't need reminding." Chantelle cut her off and Lauren grabbed her cell and sat back down and began texting Ryan.

Chantelle smiled as she picked up her issue of _Cosmo_ and finished where she left off.

"Oh my god…" Karen laughed as she pointed at the monitor.

"Fashion don't!" Jeff replied in a camp voice and Alyssa looked at him and grinned.

"Jeff is there something you're not telling us?" Jeff turned and grinned at her. God she's so beautiful. He thought to himself.

"Why is she wearing that hat?" Adam asked puzzled as he sat beside Tiffany.

"Something happened to her hair.!" A female voice casually replied.

Everyone turned to Chantelle who grinned.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" Chantelle squeezed past Adam and walked out and headed down the ramp.

"What the hell is she doin'?" Karen asked as they watched Chantelle saunter down to the ring.

Lauren was cheering as Test knocked Farooq to the ground her got the three count and she jumped up and down holding onto her hat. She turned round and froze when she saw Chantelle grinning from ear to ear holding a mike.

"Get your cameras ready folks…'cause you're about to see Lauren's new look…"

Lauren struggled but Chantelle slapped her and pulled the hat off and yanked the bobble out of her hair. Lauren screamed as everyone laughed and flashes surrounded her.

Everyone was laughing and backstage everyone cheered.

Lauren screamed in horror and tried to hide her hair but Chantelle spoke up.

"I wouldn't bother with your hair if I was you but what the hell is wrong with your face?"

Lauren touched her face then Chantelle laughed.

"I thought you were embarrassed but I didn't know that your skin peeled off when you were humiliated."

Lauren wailed and tried to hide her face and hait but she couldn't she ran up the ramp but she was too busy trying to hide her misfortunes that she didn't see where she was going she tripped and fell and this caused the crowd to roar with laughter.

She ran backstage and when she saw Tiffany and Alyssa she screamed with rage but Tiffany simply looked at her and smiled.

"That's what happens when you mess with us…now run along Ryan's waiting but will he still want to be with you? I mean he does want to move _up_ in the world…"

Lauren growled.

"You bitches! You'll pay for this I swear…"

"Oh fuck off! Go bore someone else with your empty threats." Alyssa muttered.

Lauren stormed off to her dressing room determined to make them pay.

The group separated and Tiffany watched as the others walked away. She wanted to speak to Chantelle but she was no where to be seen. She spotted Adam walking alone back to his room she took a deep breath and called out.

"Hey Adam wait!"

Adam turned around and smiled broadly when he saw her run over to him.

"Need a ride to the hotel?" He asked and she nodded.

"I really enjoyed our little talk earlier…even with the interruptions." Tiffany replied happily and Adam laughed causing her swoon inside. _I love it when he does that_!

"That was classic what you guys did! She did deserve it."

Tiffany smiled then they stopped as they reached her door.

"I just wanted to ask you something…" They both began but Adam smiled.

"You go first."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Vince's party with me?" Tiffany asked him softly blushing a little. She mentally kicked herself for acting like a child.

"I'd love to go with you Tiffany." Adam replied and she beamed she was about to get her bag but she stopped and then kissed him softly on the lips. Adam was stunned at first but grinned and pulled her close to him. When they pulled away she looked at him and smiled.

"I'll just go get my bag."

**A/N: Once again sorry for the long update! Please review!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update! I have started writing this other story ****Fix You**__**and I will be working between the two of them so I might take a while to update each story. **

**Back to the story and **_**Finally**_** Jeff and Alyssa have a little romance!!!**

Christmas vacation had arrived and now it was New Years Eve. Everyone was in Vince's mansion in Greenwich for his annual New Year Party and everyone was enjoying themselves well _almost_ everyone. You see men usually escorted women to the event as it was a black tie event but tonight Alyssa was stuck with her dad and step mom. All her other friends had their boyfriends or husbands with them and she was extremely pissed as Chantelle and Lauren _both_ had dates and were rubbing it in Alyssa's face that she was _alone_.

"'Lyssa honey do you want something to drink?" Sara asked Alyssa who was sitting miserably watching everyone having a good time.

"No I'm ok." Alyssa muttered and watched the older woman wander over to the drinks table and chat with Linda and Stephanie.

Sara wore a long black strapless ball gown with a huge slit up the side which stopped at her thigh. She swept her hair up into an elegant bun and Alyssa thought she looked stunning and she noticed her dad did too.

_God someone put a fucking bucket under him he might flood the place._ Alyssa said to herself.

Tonight she was wearing a blue silk gown which had thin straps and showed some of her cleavage but it didn't make her look like Lauren and Chantelle who looked as if they took 6 thin pieces of purple and red fabric and made a dress from it.

"Look at the loser sitting alone." Chantelle cackled as she and Lauren were sitting opposite Alyssa.

"Eeew her dress is so ugly…just like her!" Lauren nastily pointed out.

Jeff who was standing with Matt, Trish and Amy saw how miserable Alyssa looked. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11.20pm and she had been sitting there for 2 hours.

"I feel so sorry for her…her dad treats her like a 5 year old." Amy said sadly.

"I never knew Mark was _so_ strict…her ass must be numb." Trish replied.

"Well the night is young besides Mark will get hammered and then Alyssa will be able to do what she wants." Matt pointed out as Sara handed Mark another beer.

"He's had 4 already…" Jeff said his thought aloud.

Matt turned to Jeff and glared at him.

"Jeff! No!"

"What?" Jeff asked rasing a brow.

"There is no way in hell Mark will let you go over to her!" Matt cried and Jeff just smirked.

"Look bro I'm a big boy and in a couple of minutes Alyssa will be 20 years old and Mark _can't _keep an eye on her all the time."

"Jeff please be careful the last thing you need is Mark pissed at you." Matt replied seriously and Amy gently touched Matt's arm.

"He'll be fine Matt. C'mon lets dance." Amy said and he took her hand and smiled as they walked onto the dance floor her lilac dress trailing.

"This is a great party." Glenn exclaimed as he sat with Mark and Sara. Alyssa rolled her eyes but no-one noticed as both men were drunk. Sara was tipsy.

"I wanna dance." Sara pouted like a child much to Alyssa's disgust.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." Glenn stumbled as he got up and wandered drunkenly to the drinks table.

"I dunno…" Mark began staring at Alyssa who smiled.

"Go and enjoy yourself dad…I'm gonna go get a drink and talk to Trish." Alyssa lied as Sara pulled him to his feet he smiled then glared at her.

"No boys…keep away from Hardy." Mark warned and she watched them leave and muttered under her breath.

"I'm 20 years old and I get treated like a fucking 5 year old."

As she made her away across the dance floor squeezing past couples Jeff noticed her and was about to rush over when he saw Lauren approach and 'accidently' spill her wine over Alyssa's dress.

"You whore!" Alyssa yelled but the music was loud and everyone was too pissed to notice their argument.

"Whoops! Silly me!" Lauren fake giggled and Ryan kissed her cheek.

Alyssa walked up to her and smiled sweetly.

"You better watch your back Lauren…I hear green is _in_ this season."

Lauren glared and pulled away from Ryan. She got into Alyssa's face and growled.

"Daddy won't always be around to protect you…that was just the beginning. No-one embarrasses me like that and gets away with it."

Alyssa pushed past her and walked out the back door to the garden. She angrily rushed down the steps and sat on the bottom not caring if her dress got dirty- Lauren already stained it.

"Stupid blonde bitch…thinks she's all that…" Alyssa muttered furiously under her breath.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A voice pointed out and Alyssa stared at the intruder but smiled sadly when she saw who it was.

"Well I must be extremely crazy."

Jeff laughed then wandered over to her.

"Is this stair taken?" He asked and she laughed and patted the ground beside.

"Sit your ass down."

Jeff sat down and turned to face her.

"Enjoying yourself?" He smirked.

"I'm having _such a blast_!" She squealed and he laughed.

"Like oh my gawd you sound like Lauren!"

Alyssa playfully slapped him and then sighed.

"I think he forgets I'm going to be 20 in (she checked her watch) 10 minutes."

"I think he is just being a dad in general…now I'm not speaking from experience but aren't fathers generally overprotective of their daughters?" Jeff asked and she muttered.

"Yep…God I bet he wishes he could have put a leash on me tonight and pulled it if I got any ideas."

"I don't think we have any leashes in blue…"Jeff joked and she laughed.

"Thank you…you didn't need to come out here Jeff…" She replied silently and stared at him.

"I wanted to…besides I was bored watching Matt and Amy dance and suck the face off each other."

She laughed again then they heard shouting coming from inside.

"5 MINUTES AND COUNTING PEOPLE 2001 IS ALMOST HERE!"

"Oh before I forget I have something for you…" Jeff began and Alyssa cut him off with a smile.

"Jeff you gave me my present 2 days ago remember? So you wouldn't need to carry it around with you tonight. Thank you for the signed _Pearl_ _Jam_ cd."

"I know but I really want you to have this." He produced a small green box. Alyssa curiously studied it and undid the gold ribbon. She opened it and was amazed to find it full of tissue paper.

"Wow a box of tissue paper…" Alyssa began unsure of what to say causing Jeff to laugh.

"Trust me there is something there."

"4 MINUTES!" Vince bellowed.

Alyssa carefully hunted through the paper so she didn't miss what she was looking for when she found it her eyes widened. She looked from the box to him.

"2 MINUTES!"

"Jeff I-I…can't…"

"I want you to have to have it." Jeff told her softly and she took the silver necklace from the box.

It was old and looked as if he had it for a couple of years. He took it from her hands and she pulled her hair away from her neck.

"When me and Matt first joined the WWE in 1996 (I am not sure when Matt and Jeff joined but I'm gonna say 1996.) We got these chains made. He still has his Hardy Boyz chain but I wanted you to have it because…I…" Jeff blushed as he fastened the chain and she turned to look at him.

"What is it Jeff?" Alyssa asked softly getting closer.

"10, 9, 8, 7,…" The crowd inside chanted.

"I like you a lot and I want you to be my girl…"

"6,5,4…"

"My dad he'll kill you!" Alyssa moaned and he smiled.

"I don't care anymore…I'm not afraid of him please say yes 'Lyssa." Jeff asked her softly and she smiled.

"3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone inside began and drunken song of _Auld Lang Syne_.

Jeff was nervous as she hadn't replied but she smiled and leaned closer to him he could feel her warm breath tickle his face.

"Jeff I would love to be your girlfriend."

Jeff beamed and gently ran his hand down her cheek.

"Happy new year Jeff." Alyssa replied softly.

"Happy birthday Alyssa." Jeff said before they shared a passionate kiss.

_2001 is gonna be a great year._ Alyssa happily said to herself.

**A/N: The next chapter will be kinda short and will be about Lanelle and now Jeff and Alyssa begin dating in secret. Please review! The next chapter should be up next week along with the next chapter of ****Fix You**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing! So the final **_**Harry Potter **_**book is out…and I am on the 24****th**** chapter. It is brilliant so far and I don't want to say anything in case some people haven't read it so far. I will update ****Fix You**** next week but I kinda wanna get this story completed first.**

5 months had passed and it was now the middle of June. Jeff and Alyssa were still going strong. Mark had absolutely no clue that Alyssa was dating Jeff and she hoped things would stay that way for a _long_ time. Tonight RAW would be broadcast from her home town Houston and she was terrified Lanelle and Bryan would show up and take her away.

She was currently sitting with her dad and step mom in her dad's dressing room.

"Finally! Now we can go and get something to eat." Sara said happily as Mark had finished getting ready. He playfully glared at her and Sara turned to Alyssa and smiled.

"I swear he takes longer than me to get ready he's such a _woman_!"

Alyssa giggled as did Sara when Mark glared at them again.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist!" Sara retorted and he grinned and slapped her butt.

"DAD! EEEEW!" Alyssa cringed.

"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own? We'll probably be an hour…" Sara asked kindly but Mark interrupted.

"Why are you not coming?"

"I want to stay here and listen to music and maybe hang with the girls…I'm not really hungry and I start work soon." Alyssa lied as she knew it was her night off but her dad didn't need to know that.

Mark stared at her for a minute and Alyssa was sure he knew she was lying.

"All right but we'll be back _soon_." Mark replied and Sara took his hand and they walked out.

Alyssa let out the breath she was holding then grinned as she pulled her cell from her pocket.

"Hey its me…they've gone…wanna come over? See you soon."

Alyssa grinned and ran over to the mirror and checked her outfit – dark denim hot pants and a red vest top and red pumps.

_I look hot!_ Alyssa grinned and then someone knocked the door.

"Come on in." She purred and grinned when she saw who it was.

She ran over and jumped into Jeff's arms. He grinned as he held her close to him.

"I take it your happy to see me?"

Alyssa didn't reply she locked the door and then kissed him softly on the lips.

"You bet I am."

Jeff stared at her then kissed her back but this time the kiss was much more passionate than before. She opened her mouth and his tongue met hers and he walked over and laid her on a bench. He pulled away and looked at her she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I've just missed you these past couple of weeks."

Alyssa sat up and he sat beside her she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish we didn't have to be so secretive about this."

Jeff looked at her and chuckled.

"'Lyssa we both know that if your dad found out about us I'd be six feet under right now."

Alyssa laughed and he continued.

"Besides don't you think it is more romantic this way? Like _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Yeah but Leonardo DiCaprio is a hotter Romeo than you." Alyssa teased and he playfully glared at her.

"Now you're gonna get it!" He began ticking her and she squealed.

"Jeff! Jeffy stop it! You know how ticklish I am! Stop it I'll end up peeing myself if you don't stop!" Alyssa said in between laughs.

"Charming? You know you really know how to turn a guy on!" Jeff stopped tickling her and she smiled seductively at him.

"I know how to turn you on…" She began and then pulled his black wife beater and brought her lips to his.

Hungrily she kissed him like she had never kissed him before. She practically ripped his top off and still kissing him she ran her hands all over his body.

Jeff moaned and they broke apart she lifted her arms up and he gently lifted her top off revealing a red lacy bra.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"Jeff I love you and I know you aren't like Bryan and I've waited 6 months for this…I want you to make love to me right here right now."

"I love you too and I promise I wont hurt you." Jeff declared lovingly and she grinned and began unzipping her hot pants. Jeff kissed her neck as she shimmed out of them and flung them aside and she moaned when he gently bit her neck. He flung his jeansoff and she sat up a little and he unhooked her bra.

"I wish this floor wasn't so cold." She half moaned half muttered in his ear."

"Don't worry I'll warm you up." He whispered in her ear as his hands massaged her breasts.

"Jeff!" She moaned as he slowly ran one of his hands down her body and down her thigh he was about to rip her panties off when they froze. Voices were coming from the hallway.

"Don't worry Glenn I just forgot my script…'Lyssa will be in anyway…"

"Shit!" Alyssa jumped up and dived for her bra she slipped it on in record time as Jeff grabbed his jeans and top.

"Look I'm not afraid of him…" Jeff began as he quickly dressed.

Alyssa rushed over and smiled.

"I know that and as much as I love you and want you to stand up for me…I don't think dad will be thrilled if it was before we about to have sex."

Jeff stared at her and nodded.

"Yeah you're right about that…but what will I do? I can't exactly waltz out of here while your looking like that." He pointed out.

"Shit…he's almost here…I know go into the shower and don't even breathe!" Alyssa grabbed him and flung him into the shower she pulled the curtain back and Jeff muttered from the other side.

"Um in case you haven't noticed the curtain is white! You can still _see_ me! I don't magically turn invisible when Mark appears." Jeff replied sarcastically and she kicked him and he bit his lip.

"Shut up! I hate it when you're right…now don't say a word!" She growled and then rushed in and grabbed her clothes and shoved them on a bench. Her dad's footsteps were getting closer and she grabbed her pink fluffy robe and slipped it on. She ran over slammed a CD into her CD player and turned it on. Music blasted around the room as her dad pounded on the door.

"Please don't let him know he's in there." Alyssa prayed as she looked at the ceiling.

"ALYSSA! ALYSSA MARIE CALLOWAY YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT…" Mark yelled but Alyssa opened the door before he could finish.

"Damn could you not hear me?" He yelled over the music.

"NO! DAD I THOUGHT YOUR WERE AWAY?" She shouted back.

"I FORGOT…" Mark yelled back then walked over and turned off her CD player.

"Baby girl are you deaf or something?" He asked and Glenn smiled as he walked over and grabbed his script.

"Got it." Glenn passed it to Mark who smiled and was about to walk out when he just realised his daughter was wearing a bath robe.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

Alyssa froze and Jeff didn't dare breathe he prayed to God Mark would just leave.

"I was going to take a shower before I started work." Alyssa replied her voice shook a little.

"Oh really? Well I bumped into Karen on the way here and she told me you had the night off." Mark replied in a matter of fact way and folded his arms.

"I'll get you back in catering." Glenn took this as his time to leave and rushed off.

"Why did you lie to me?" Mark asked stepping inside and shutting the door.

"I-I…thought I was working." Alyssa stammered and cursed herself for such a stupid reply.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Mark asked not taking his eyes off her.

Try some_one_ Alyssa muttered into herself "All right I confess…" Alyssa began and Jeff hoped she wouldn't tell Mark the truth.

"I didn't want to come with you guys so I lied because Trish invited me out to this club and I knew you wouldn't want me to go so I said I was working tonight so you would leave and give me time to get ready…I'm sorry dad…I'm just gonna take a shower and go back to the hotel." Alyssa replied and his expression softened.

"Honey you're 20 now…of course I would have let you go…I just got this stupid idea into my head that you were seeing someone and that's why you wanted to be alone." Mark replied laughing at the last part. Alyssa joined in as she didn't want her dad to realise why she wanted to be alone.

"Good one dad! Me alone with a guy! Please have you see these male wrestlers! All steroids and now brain…except you daddy." Alyssa replied and he hugged her.

"I wont keep you…have a good night." He kissed her cheek and she smiled and waved as he walked out. When he left she let out a breath and laughed when she heard Jeff yell from the shower area.

"Is it safe to come out now?"

"Yes." She yelled and he wandered over to her and she hugged him.

"God that was so close. I thought he was gonna go in there and find you." Alyssa muttered and he smiled.

"Well I've survived another night…all male wrestlers have no brains huh?" He asked her raising a brow and she blushed.

"Well I had to say _something_ otherwise you would be a dead man." Alyssa replied then they looked at each other.

"The mood's gone." They both declared and smiled. They walked over to the door his arm around her shoulders. Hers draped across his waist. She opened it and peered out – the coast was clear.

"Maybe next time we'll have a nice cosy bed?" Alyssa asked hopeful and he smiled slightly.

"We'll see…goodnight Alyssa."

"Night Jeffy." He kissed her softly and she hugged him again breathing in his scent.

He waved as he began walking down the hallway. She watched him fade away before shutting her door. She leaned against it and sighed.

"Right I better go for a shower." She muttered as she slipped her robe off and grabbed some towels before walking into the shower area.

Later that night Lauren was hobbling back from her match with Amy. Amy had beaten her and won the WWE Womens title much to Lauren's annoyance.

_At least I can get a good soak in the tub and a massage from Ryan…_ Lauren smiled to herself as she opened the door to her dressing room. When she got inside, however, she was almost sick. Chantelle was pressed against the wall her red corset ripped open and Ryan was sucking her breasts. Her orange leg wrapped firmly around his waist causing her black leather mini skirt to slip up showing she had decided not to wear underwear. Ryan's shirt was gone and his pants at his ankles they had no idea she was watching them until she screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU ! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Lauren yelled.

Chantelle shoved him away and grinned evilly.

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren you should have known he would do this. After all didn't he do this with you to Tiffany? Look he may have _loved _you at some point but face it he's just as bad as you and I."

"After forgiving you for that stunt you pulled after those sluts died my hair green…this is how you repay _me_?" Lauren growled.

"Ryan go and get dressed and go back to the hotel…run me a bath and make sure you get the strawberries." Chantelle drawled as he pulled his pants up. He grabbed his shirt and she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait you forgot something…" She kissed him deeply and then pushed him away. He slipped his shirt on and barged past Lauren to get to his sliver BMW.

Chantelle turned her back on Lauren and fixed her skirt and corset and she saw Lauren glaring at her.

"He was _mine_…I'm the number 1 around here! You are supposed to be afraid of me? I stole all the guys! Me! I'm the Queen Bitch around here I…" Lauren began but Chantelle snapped.

"Oh shut the fuck up! You sound like a broken record!"

Lauren didn't reply she stared at Chantelle who cackled nastily and stared at Lauren.

"Exactly we _were_ afraid of you…you _used_ to steal all the guys but not anymore…you see I spent years in your shadow and for what? To get treated like shit! I was _always_ _second best_ but now the tables have turned and I am now the Bitch of the company…the one they call a slut and I don't care. I love ruining people's lives and now it won't be 'Lauren is such a whore or 'Lauren is a bitch'. It will be all about me! Chantelle!" Chantelle declared at Lauren replied in a thick voice.

"And you're proud of that? Well I hope your fucking happy you little slut because you picked the wrong blonde to mess with! I swear you will pay for this and the others who have messed my plans…enjoy being _the_ bitch while it lasts because believe you me it wont be for long.(Chantelle who had been playing cool all this time now looked afraid Lauren was serious and when she got mad she looked demented in a evil way,) Now whose afraid? What's the matter 'telle you like your about to shit yourself…" Lauren began then walked over and got in her face.

"Like I said you made a mistake messing with me and when I get my revenge it won't only be your underwear you'll need to worry about."

Lauren cackled and then turned on her heel she opened the door but before she walked out she said quietly.

"Have a _fantastic_ evening…I know I will."

Chantelle stared at the door then picked up her stuff and hurriedly rushed out realising what she had done and now she was going to suffer the consequences…

**A/N- I was going to add a bit about Lanelle but this chapter is long enough. The next chapter will be all about Lanelle and her plan. Please review and Chapter 16 will be up next week.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews! I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I type way to fast and I can't be arsed checking over every little detail. I only have 5 more chapters to go then **_**Breakaway**_** is completed! I will update **_**Fix You**_** when I FINISH**_** Breakaway**_** (Sorry to everyone who is reading that!) but for now here's chapter 16.**

Lanelle scowled as she looked up at the clock, it was 11.54pm and the dinner was about to close for the night.

"Lanelle you almost finished?" Joe yawned and she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Just about hun, look I'll lock up tonight you can go." Lanelle smiled and he grinned and tossed her the keys.

"Make sure your out by twelve thirty and the register is empty." He replied seriously and she laughed.

"Joe as if I would steal! Besides I am a very _wealthy_ woman." Lanelle pointed out to him and he just smiled.

"Good night Lanelle I'll see you tomorrow at eight." Joe told her and left the dinner.

"That's what you think Joe." Lanelle muttered.

She was telling the truth when she told him she was wealthy. Well she wasn't living in a country estate with servants waiting on her hand and foot but she did have a couple of grand at home which she earned from walking the streets.

She wandered over to the door and flipped the sign over she was about to finish mopping the floor when she saw a young blonde woman march quickly towards the dinner.

"We're closed." Lanelle told her and picked up the mop.

Lauren sighed but didn't leave.

"I know but I would have come earlier…Look all I want is a cup of coffee."

"There's a vending machine down the road which sells drinks." Lanelle answered and continued to clean the floor.

"I'll pay you double…" Lauren began but then snapped "Forget it! I thought that being a wrestler meant people knew who _I _was…bitch…obviously she doesn't own a TV…"

Lauren was interrupted by the door opening and Lanelle smiling.

"Why didn't you say you were a wrester…come on in and the drinks on the house."

Lauren grinned and flipped her hair back. She strutted in and Lanelle checked to see if anyone was around before shutting the door.

Lauren sat down at one of the tables and scowled at her surroundings.

_Eeeew this place is like major tacky!_

"Milk? Sugar?" Lanelle asked but Lauren shook her head and pointed to her body.

"I gotta watch my figure…although I don't see the point anymore when that hoebag stole _my_ boyfriend!"

Lanelle brought two cups of coffee over and sat opposite Lauren who thanked her and drank deeply.

"So how come a pretty young girl like you is in a run down shite hole like this in the middle of Houston?" Lanelle asked and Lauren replied.

"My job…I work for the WWE."

Lanelle smiled then turned away pretending to look upset. Lauren frowned and put her cup down.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No! It's just my ex-husband is a wrestler and I miss him _so_ much!" Lanelle then burst into tears and Lauren fished around in her bag and handed the older woman a tissue.

"Thanks." Lanelle sobbed and dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Which wrestler is he?" Lauren asked and Lanelle smiled a little.

"I don't know his ring name but he is called Mark…Mark Calloway."

Lauren just stared at the woman her eyes wide.

"Shut up!" She squealed and Lanelle grinned.

"I take it you know him?"

"Know him? Duh! Listen…" Lauren began and looked at Lanelle for her name.

"Lanelle"

"Lauren. Lanelle he is like hot for an old guy but he's with this new hoe Sara and she's like way behind in fashion! I mean come on! We all know you can't pass off last seasons Gucci suede boots as _this_ seasons!(Lauren continued to ramble and Lanelle pretended to look interested but she was also trying not to kill this overactive blonde bimbo.) and then this girl turns up and she's his _daughter…_Alyssa and she thinks she owns the place…I mean Jeff was interested in me then _she _comes along…"

"Did you say his daughter?" Lanelle questioned and Lauren nodded a little miffed that she had been interrupted during _her_ daily bitch.

"Yeah. Oh my god! She's your daughter! Alyssa is _your_ daughter!" Lauren clapped her hands in delight.

"Lauren I think you should stick around for a while cause I think you and me are gonna be the best of friends…I want you to tell me everything and I mean_ everything_ about the WWE, Mark, Sara and my (She shuddered before saying this) _daughter_."

Lauren stared at her and she continued grinning wickedly.

"She ran away…just like that and left me and my new husband overcome with grief. I mean we _cherished_ her. Bryan loved her like his own baby girl and she fucked off. I was wondering if you could help me with something." Lanelle lied looking heart broken and reeled Lauren in.

"Sure…what is it?" Lauren asked she was so gullible she believed anything.

"I would like to know when the next major event is, where it's being held and if you could get me a backstage pass…"

"You mean two backstage passes." Lauren pointed out confusing Lanelle.

"Two?"

"For you and your husband." Lauren raised a brow. "You _did_ say you had a hubby right?"

Lanelle stared at her then laughed suddenly.

"Husband! That's right I do! I do have a husband! Of course get him a pass too." Lanelle replied although she wasn't exactly overjoyed that Bryan was coming.

"I can't promise anything but I'm sure they'll give me passes I mean it is _me_ we're talking about not Trish." Lauren declared in a snooty tone.

"You're right it is _me_ we're talking about not Trish." Lauren declared in a snooty tone.

"You're right it is _you_." Lanelle answered with mock sweetness.

Lauren stood up and gave Lanelle a card which had her cell number on it. Lanelle simply stared at it and Lauren grinned.

"I had these made…you wouldn't believe how many guys wanted my number!"

Lanelle walked her to the door and held out her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Lauren shook her hand and grinned.

"I'll call you as soon as I get to Miami…after the photo shoot of course…"

Lanelle nodded and waved and watched the blonde saunter out onto the street and over to her red Corvette.

"Stupid blonde bitch…maybe I'll 'accidentally' kill her too…_All the guys love me_…give me a break!" Lanelle muttered then finished tidying up.

Half an hour later she was outside locking up. Fixing her pink leather jacket and popping the keys into her leopard print hand back she walked quickly to the beat up dark blue pick up truck.

"Piece of shit." She cursed as she got inside and the engine roared to life. Before she pulled out of the car park she looked at her watch it was 1.10am.

"Sweet dreams Alyssa…I hope your not _too_ comfortable 'cause I'm coming for you and when I find you, you'll wish you were never born." Lanelle whispered then turned the radio on and cackled as she drove home singing along.


	17. Chapter 17

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the major delay! I just started sixth year at school (woofuckinghoo!) and I've been really tired. I also got my exam results. I got an A for Geography, B for Maths, B for Chemistry, C for English and a C for French. I will try and update again this week and every week. Hopefully I'll get this finished by the end of August.**

**Back to the story…I gotta warn you there is major sexual content here! If you don't like it then don't read it. But don't say I didn't warn you!**

Some weeks had passed and everyone was now in Miami getting ready for Raw. Lauren had been at a WWE magazine photo shoot and was bragging about it to her boyfriend Andrew (Test) on her cell phone.

"Will she ever shut up?" Amy moaned shooting the blonde an evil look.

Lauren simply smiled and talked even louder into her cell.

"I know baby, I'll look _amazing_! You should have seen the red bikini!"

"Whose idea was it that we had to share a dressing room with _her_?" Trish hissed.

"I swear I'm gonna kill Vince for this!" Tiffany grumbled.

"I know! They did say I was the hottest Diva and in 2 weeks everyone will get to see _me_!" Lauren exclaimed with glee into her phone.

"Oh yippee!" Amy muttered and Trish snorted.

Lauren glared at them but couldn't say anything because Chantelle walked in at that moment and everyone stared open mouthed at her as she was wearing black hot pants and two sparkly silver belts across her silicone enhanced chest (A.N. a la Jodie Marsh :P)

"Gotta go Andrew…whore at three o'clock." Lauren slammed her cell shut.

"Nice top." Lauren said nastily.

"Ryan loves it and all the others." Chantelle replied sweetly.

"I was just saying that _I _am the cover girl for the September issue of the WWE magazine." Lauren bragged causing the other women to groan.

"Well done! That's quite an achievement...especially for _you_." Chantelle remarked looking Lauren up and down.

Lauren's face turned into an evil scowl and she stepped forward

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Chantelle just giggled and Tiffany stood up.

"Lauren leave it…she's not worth it."

Amy and Sara stared at her and Tiffany shrugged.

"I just don't want to see a fight…Chantelle might get exposed and frankly I've seen enough of her."

Lauren laughed loudly and Chantelle glared at Tiffany then turned her attention back to Lauren.

"When does the issue come out?" Chantelle asked causing Lauren to frown.

"Why the fuck do you care? Want a signed issue? It comes out next week."

Chantelle smiled then walked over to her bag. Everyone stared at each other confused.

"Ta da!" Chantelle produced a large piece of paper which was laminated. Lauren's jaw hit the floor and she hissed.

"You bitch! This was _my _time! You've ruined everything!"

Chantelle was to be the cover girl for the next issue of **Playboy**. On the cover she was wearing a pink lacy thong and nothing else. She was lying on a pink velvet seat and her hair was spread out. She looked totally hot and sexy – _better_ than Lauren.

"In 1 week the new issue hits newsstands across the country! Vince even agreed to a un-veiling next week on Smackdown! Can you believe it?" Chantelle squealed then put it back in her bag.

"I wont keep you girls…I'm off to talk to Vince and then Ryan's meeting me. We're going to this party…ciao." Chantelle blew them kisses and sauntered out. Just as she was leaving Alyssa entered when she saw Chantelle she rolled her eyes then looked amazed as Lauren was with everyone else.

"Did I miss something?" Alyssa asked but Lauren simply pushed past her.

"No…Lauren and Chantelle had a _little_ spat." Trish replied.

"Aren't you working?" Sara asked and Alyssa grinned sheepishly.

"I am…Karen let me have a break."

Sara smiled then her cell rang.

"Hey Mark…what right now? Okay…I'm on my way."

Sara got up and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry ladies but I have to go…Mark needs me."

Trish and Tiffany got up and Amy smirked.

"What? Is Sara not enough? Damn! I didn't know Mark was so popular!"

Sara rolled her eyes and Tiffany and Trish giggled as they all walked out.

Alyssa fidled with her chain unaware Amy was squinting to try and make out what pendant was on it. It looked familiar…

"Nice necklace." Amy said causing Alyssa to freeze and drop her hand.

"Thanks." She muttered.

The red head studied her friend…why the sudden change of character? Something was going on.

"Can I see it?" Amy asked and Alyssa just stared at her and then started babbling.

"Its nothing…just a stupid trinket…dad gave me when I was seven…" However Amy cut her off by pulling the necklace out when she saw what it was her eyes widened.

"Oh my God…"

"Amy please…don't say anything." Alyssa pleaded quietly.

"Is this Jeff's? Fucking hell it is his! Matt and I thought he lost it…Matt went berserk." Amy muttered.

Alyssa turned to her and looked into her friends eyes. Amy noted how much fear was in those eyes and she didn't blame her. Mark Calloway was a tough bastard and if anyone crossed him there would be _hell_ to pay. She just prayed Jeff and Alyssa were careful.

"How long has this been going on?" Amy asked in an even voice.

"5 months…we started dating at New Year. That's when Jeff gave me the necklace." Alyssa explained with a small smile.

Amy got up and folded her arms and frowned at her younger friend.

"Have you slept with him?"

This caused Alyssa to jump up and she answered nastily.

"That is none of your fucking business Amy."

Amy stepped closer her face was inches away from Alyssa and she answered in a dangerously low angry voice.

"None of my business huh? Well considering your screwing my _boyfriend's_ baby brother it is _my_ business! Have you any idea what Mark will do if…no when he finds out? What if you get pregnant for Christ sake? Then what? You'll just tell daddy 'I've put weight on!"

"I won't be fucking pregnant because I haven't slept with Jeff!" Alyssa angrily hissed.

Amy stared at her and expression softened. Alyssa was stunned when the red head pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry for yelling I just don't want to see you two get hurt. Girl you are the craziest biatch I have ever met."

Alyssa laughed and hugged her friend back then frowned when she pulled away and rummaged through her bag. Alyssa then felt something cold slip into her hands.

"What the hell? Amy why did you give a room key? We're sharing a room…" Amy held up her hand.

"Not anymore…listen I'll share with Matt tonight he won't complain besides after 5 months I think it's time you and Jeff have some _quality_ time together." Alyssa blushed then hugged her again.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy yourself…who knows when _daddy_ will find out and believe me he _will_. I ain't gonna grass but you two can't play **Romeo and Juliet** forever. Enjoy tonight and I want details tomorrow."

"Amy! You're such a sex slut!" Alyssa squealed and Amy grinned sheepishly.

"What?! I can't help it besides a little gossip never hurt anyone now get your ass outta here I'll tell Karen you threw up and got sent home."

Alyssa walked to the door and looked at her friend and smiled warmly.

"Thank you Amy this means so much to me. I owe you one."

"Goodnight Allie…show him what he's been missin'." Amy called as she left.

Amy the pulled her cell out and Matt's name appeared on her screen. She almost pressed the call button but then smiled to herself and flipped her cell shut. She _would_ resist the temptation. Besides she _always_ kept her word. She wasn't going to tell anyone.

"What? She's been sick? Amy when did she leave? Okay room 2042…thanks bye." Jeff hurried to get to his corvette. Dumping his stuff he got in and hurried to the hotel. It was 11pm, 2 hours had passed since Alyssa left. Amy grinned after she hung up. Jeff was so gullible.

"What's so funny baby?" Matt asked holding her close after kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Nothing…just something Alyssa told me earlier…now hurry up and get your ass in gear…we're gonna have some fun tonight…"

"What about Jeff?" Matt frowned and she stared at him.

"Honey as much as I love you I ain't into incest…"

"NO! I meant he is sharing with me! I can't exactly have sex with you with him _listening_." Matt shuddered and she placed a black painted nail onto his warm lips.

"Mattie shut the fuck up. Don't worry I told Alyssa about my plan…as for Jeff he's okay…he managed to find a room."

Before Matt could answer she kissed him passionately. As she did this her hand travelled down his body and his eyes widened and she purred in his ear.

"Hurry up Mattie…there's plenty more where that comes from and if you don't hurry then I'll just go back to _my_ room and satisfy my self the old fashioned way…"

Matt picked her up and she squealed in delight.

"I reckon we'll get there in 10 minutes."

Jeff walked swiftly through the corridor. 2040…2041…2042! Success! He unlocked the door and dumped his bag on the ground. He frowned as the lights were dimmed and some candles were burning.

"Alyssa? Allie you okay? Amy said you were sick…"Jeff called as he walked further into the room. He stopped and his jaw hit the floor when he saw her lying on the bed.

"I'm glad you made it." Alyssa said huskily. She changed into a tight red Basque and matching thong. She wore black stockings and her hair was curled slightly. She slowly sat up and sauntered seductively over to him. Jeff closed his eyes and exhaled a breath when she ran a hand down his chest and back up again. When she reached the top again she tugged at his black wife beater.

"Take it off…now!" She whispered in his ear.

He whipped his top off and she then licked the left side of his face. Jeff shuddered and he felt his erection grow. He wanted her now!

"Alyssa…" He moaned.

Alyssa grinned she loved the power she had over him and she knew he was ready. She knew he would love her and hold her tenderly when they were finished and watch her sleep. He was nothing like Bryan…she was going to make him wait. She wanted this for a long time and she was going to show Jeff how much she wanted…needed him.

Jeff grabbed her and turned her around to face him. He brought his lips to hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran one hand down her thigh and she moaned in his ear. He gently placed her on the bed and then she whispered.

"I want you to make love to me Jeff."

Jeff grinned and leaned down and kissed her again then said lovingly.

"I will but I thought you were the one in control…"

"I was…but I thought fuck it! I can't wait that long I want you inside me right now!"

Jeff chuckled then kissed her neck and moved down to her leg and removed one of her stockings with his teeth.

"Jeff…" Alyssa whispered hoarsely.

He got rid of the other one and then the pair of them frantically ripped the rest of each others clothing off.

Before he entered her, Jeff gazed at his girlfriend's body and he said lovingly.

"I love you so much Alyssa…I promise you I'll never hurt you and I'll protect you."

"I love you too Jeff." Alyssa replied softly then gasped when he entered her.

Alyssa and Jeff spent most of the night making love unaware that somewhere Lanelle was plotting an evil plan and it was only a matter of time until Mark found out and when he did…lets just say I wouldn't want to be in Jeff's shoes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note: Hello! I am so shattered due to school! Is there any need for school? Anyway here's the update and this is a **_**LONG**_** chapter…5 pages on Word! The end of the chapter is very emotional and I'm not going spoil it or as we Glaswegians would say "Am no gonnae spoil it fur ye." Except I don't actually talk quite like that I mean I use some slang…stop rambling! (Sorry!) I can't help myself sometimes! I just don't shut up. Well enjoy and please review cause I like hearing what you have to say and only 3 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO PEOPLE!**

Alyssa opened her eyes and squinted in the darkness. When her eyes finally adjusted she smiled slightly as she saw it was 4.32am. Her body was entwined with Jeff's and she could hear his heart beat as her head lay on his chest. He looked so peaceful – he was dead to the world and her stomach suddenly lurched – Amy knew! She had forgotten to tell him.

"Jeff? Jeff you awake?" Alyssa whispered.

Jeff didn't answer her properly he made a noise that sounded like a grunt and a snore. Rolling her eyes she whacked him none to softly on the arm.

"AH! JESUS!" Jeff exclaimed causing Alyssa to smirk.

"No it's Alyssa…awww did I wake you?"

Jeff glared at her then grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"So what's up?"

Alyssa took a deep breath then began in an unsteady voice.

"Jeff, don't get mad…I tried to lie to her but she wouldn't listen and she sussed me out…"

"Oh God! Sara knows….Mark's gonna have my balls on a plate…" Jeff slapped his hand to his forehead and she smiled then looked at him seriously.

"What? No! Jeff Sara is none the wiser! Amy! Amy knows…I'm sorry she saw the necklace and sussed me out."

Jeff tensed slightly and Alyssa feared she had done something wrong or upset him by spilling the beans. Jeff sensed her uneasiness and smiled to himself he was acting stupid. People were going to find out about them sooner or later and when Mark did he just had to accept it.

"Don't be…it was only a matter of time before Ames found out."

Alyssa smiled then cuddled into him.

"I think we should tell dad…"

Jeff turned to face and stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure? I'm not scared of him…I've wrestled _bigger_ guys and besides I love you and he can't get mad at me for that. If he kicks up a fuss then he'll have to deal with it. I ain't leaving you Alyssa. You're stuck with me."

"Oh no! How will I cope knowing I can't go out with Adam?" Alyssa's hand flew to her forehead in mock horror. Jeff just caught on and playfully frowned at her.

"Hey!"

Alyssa just giggled and squealed when he picked her up.

"Imagine if my dad walked in and saw us naked…"

"I'd wave at him." Jeff grinned and she laughed.

"You are crazy…but I love you."

"I know…now I think someone needs a wash." Jeff replied and evil glint in his eye. Her eyes widened.

"If you dare throw me into that shower and run cold water you won't get any sex for a month Jeffery Hardy…"

Jeff just grinned and walked faster to the bathroom…Alyssa giggling and shrieking as the cool water hit her skin.

She grabbed him in with her and kissed him softly on the lips.

5 hours later Mark awoke with a start. His forehead was sweating he just had the most scariest nightmare ever. Glenn was prancing around in a tight lycra leotard dancing a jive with Vince in a pink tutu. Then he saw his baby Alyssa dressed like a 1920's hooker laughing and touching men…mostly Jeff and the other young men but then the Glenn and Vince dream came back on except this time they were dancing the **Dirty Dancing** routine.

Sara who was still asleep muttered.

"Bad dream?"

"Horrible." Mark shuddered then got up.

"I'll go in after you…I hate the fact we have to get up early…why did ya have to become a wrestler?" Sara sleepily mumbled then rolled over and fell back asleep. Mark smiled at her then went for his shower. As he washed himself, however, he couldn't shake the thought of Alyssa _actually_ dating someone. Okay so he knew he was being unbelievably medieval telling her she _couldn't_ date…it's not that he didn't _want_ her to he just didn't want her _dating_ a wrestler…especially that Hardy.

Later that day Alyssa was with Jeff yet again…except this time they were in the make-up room and he had her against a wall and was kissing and biting her neck.

"Jeff…Jeff…you should go…what if Karen comes back?" Alyssa said fearfully but at the same time she was delighted he was there.

"She can watch or join in." Jeff replied and he grinned a little as he planted butterfly kisses down her neck.

She had her arms wrapped around him and her hands were roaming about his blonde and blue hair.

"God I wish I didn't have to wrestle…" Jeff muttered as he brought his face to hers and kissed her lips.

She smiled and kissed him back. His hand travelled down and up her top. She gasped as his cold hand cupped her breast and her nipple hardened at his touch.

"I want you…how long do you have until your match?" Alyssa asked in between kisses and groping.

"10 minutes…damn it!" Jeff moaned as they shared frantic kisses as if he was away to his death sentence.

"JEFF? JEFF? BRO! DAMN YOU JEFF IF WE'RE LATE…." Matt roared and burst the door open. Jeff and Alyssa jumped away from each other. Matt noticed both looked flustered.

"I was looking for you…did I interrupt something?" Matt asked frowning slightly.

Alyssa looked at Jeff who looked at her.

"No! God no! Jeff was just keeping me company until his match." Alyssa explained hoping Matt wouldn't suspect anything.

"I bet he did." Matt muttered under his breath and at that moment Amy bounded in and stared at Alyssa and Jeff and grinned.

"God! You're not _still_ at it are you? Man you guys are like rabbits!"

Matt's jaw hit the floor. "WHAT?!" He roared.

Amy spun around and for the first time saw her boyfriend who was pissed off and glaring at his younger brother.

"Do you have any fucking idea what Mark will do when he finds out?" Matt hissed.

"I don't care! Why is everyone afraid of him? I fucking ain't!" Jeff angrily retorted his face getting red.

"Mattie calm down…we have a match." Amy quietly asked and he turned on her livid.

"CALM DOWN? CALM FUCKING DOWN?! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU?"

Amy stared at him then her face got red.

"Don't you FUCKING START WITH ME! YES I KNEW! BUT I ONLY FOUND OUT LAST NIGHT!"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING?" Alyssa yelled over them. She walked over to Matt and he stared at her as she took his hand.

"Matt please…hear me out. You have Amy, I had no-one. Me and Jeff have been together for 6 months now and I am _not_ going to break up with him just because daddy doesn't like it! I don't give a shit if people don't like it! I don't care if dad hates him (she pointed at Jeff) because I love him…I LOVE HIM! (her voice raised and Jeff beamed with happiness even matt managed a small smile.) When Mark finds out…I'll talk to him…I'm 21. I am not a _child_. It's my life and I'll do whatever the hell I want."

Matt smiled then hugged her.

"We'll stick by you…and save your ass because I have a feeling Mark will try and kill you." Matt began talking to Alyssa then turned to Jeff who grinned sheepishly.

"Let him try…"

Everyone laughed then Amy said in between giggles.

"God we better calm the fuck down…we have a match soon."

"Let's go…I'll walk you to the entrance." Alyssa said and took Jeff's hand.

Together the foursome left.

Making sure the coast was clear a figure leapt out grinning. She stopped the video recording and held onto her camcorder a evil smile stretched across her face.

"Mark is gonna love this!" Chantelle cackled.

2 hours later Raw was done…well almost…just before the weary wrestlers left for the hotel Vince called them in to discuss Wrestlemaina.

"And this couldn't wait until next week!" Chris Jericho shouted earning a few laughs and mutters in agreement.

"Yeah Vince in case you haven't realised we're shattered." Trish yawned.

Alyssa was sitting with Amy and Jeff and Mark pet turning to look at them.

"Relax! Mark she's fine…Jeff isn't doing anything." Sara hissed as he looked around for the millionth time. He was sure he saw Jeff smirk at him.

"I know but this won't be long…Chantelle if you could hit the lights…I have a little presentation for you." Vince drawled causing them to groan.

"Great." Amy groaned and her head slammed onto the desk.

"Owie." Amy winced causing Alyssa to smile.

Chantelle walked over to the light switch and grinned broadly when she passed Amy and Alyssa. Alyssa shot Jeff a confused look and he simply frowned at Chantelle. He had a feeling something was wrong…

After 10 minutes Vince's meeting didn't have the effect he was hoping for…Somehow the presentation he meant to show about Wrestle Mania wasn't shown…some amateur video of Amy, Matt, Jeff and Alyssa in a locker room discussing things…Jeff dating Alyssa.

"Mark please don't create a scene…" Sara frantically pleaded with her extremely angry/pissed off husband whose face was getting redder and redder.

"Um maybe we should go…" Trish got up but Tiffany hauled her back down a small smile on her face.

"Are you crazy? It's just getting good! I had no idea they were together did you?"

Trish shook her head then saw Alyssa jump up and step cautiously towards her father.

"Dad…I know your upset…" She began calmly but Mark got up and roared.

"UPSET? UPSET! LISTEN TO ME ALYSSA I'M ANYTHING BUT UPSET I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF THAT YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME AND HE (Mark pointed to Jeff who stood up showing he wasn't going to back down) IS GONNA WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!"

"Come ahead…I'll kick your ass!" Jeff declared not taking his eyes of the older man.

Matt rolled his eyes and prayed to God his brother wouldn't die…he was only in his early twenties.

Mark lunged towards Jeff but Glenn held him back.There was a huge uproar…Jeff and Mark were screaming at one another…everyone was murmuring. Alyssa stared at her dad and boyfriend and couldn't believe someone had the cheek to film them. She scanned the room searching for the perpetrator…Chantelle! That evil bitch! Chantelle caught her staring and waved. Alyssa couldn't take it anymore…she was 20 for fuck sake! She had to set her dad straight…

"ENOUGH! SHUT THE HELL UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Alyssa yelled and the room fell silent.

"What did you tell me to do?" Mark angrily questioned and she turned to face him. Her face livid.

"How dare you…HOW DARE YOU YELL AT JEFF! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO?! I AM 21 DAD…TWENTY FUCKING ONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO HUMILIATING IT IS FOR ME? I CAN'T DATE ANYONE. GET DRUNK, GO OUT TO A CLUB…I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE. I AM AN _ADULT. _GET IT AN ADULT!" Alyssa screamed at him going over to Jeff and locking her fingers with his.

"If you think for one second that you are going out with _him_…you can forget it!" Mark spat at her.

"That's my brother you're talking about asshole!" Matt told Mark and glared at him as he stood up.

Mark turned and gave Matt a death glare…Matt turned pale and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm just gonna sit down now…" Amy shoved him down and shook her head at him.

"Idiot."

"Dad I love him…" Alyssa began and Jeff interrupted.

"And I love her…why can't you see that? I love her so much and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her…"

"Pass me a bucket…" Chantelle muttered and winced when Lauren punched her sharply on the arm.

"Shut up!"

"You bitch!" Chantelle cursed and Lauren raised her fist again.

"You want another one?" Chantelle fell silent mentally cursing Lauren who sat back with a huge smile on her face watching the drama unfold…soon something major would happen.

"Mark, I think we should go and relax and in the morning we can talk about this _privately_." Sara said quietly but he held up his hand.

"We aren't gonna discuss anything…Alyssa is coming home with us and then tomorrow I'm calling Lanelle and she's going home." Mark answered.

Alyssa blanched and gripped Jeff's hand. He looked at her concerned then realised why she was afraid…she couldn't go home…Lanelle would kill her.

"You bastard! You can't do that!" Jeff protested.

Mark simply stared at him and folded his arms and chuckled.

"I'm her father boy and I can do what ever the hell I think is best for her."

Alyssa laughed and broke free of Jeff's grip. Everyone now looked at her as if she was mad. Laughingly she walked over to her dad then pretended to wipe her eyes.

"What's best for me? Ha! That's a good one dad! You think sending me back to that shit hole is what's _best_ for me? Well I hate to burst your bubble but it ain't…I ain't going back there cause if I do Lanelle will kill me…that's if she doesn't let Bryan sleep with me first…"

Sara ran out cupping her mouth…Trish ran after her. Glenn stood up and Mark looked as if someone had slapped him on the face.

"Guys I think we should go…" Tiffany got up but Alyssa stopped her by declaring.

"Tiffany sit down. In fact all of you stay! God you've seen the start of the show you might as well wait for the finale!"

"What did you say…" Mark struggled to get the words out he couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Oh I'm sorry? Did I not make myself clear? They abused me! Lanelle and Bryan. My own _mother_ sent my step_-father_ up to sleep with me…or she took the delight in pouring tea over me or she just liked to take her anger out on me and you know what I thought about while all this happened?" She paused staring at him as if daring at him to answer. She walked closer to him and got into his face. Sara had arrived back pale and sipping water. Trish had her arm around her consoling her.

"You…I thought to myself…soon dad will come and I can go live with him…soon all this pain will go away…soon I'll never have to set foot in here again. Tears started to form and roll down her cheeks as she tearfully continued. "But did you come? NO! You let me suffer for 6 years…6 FUCKING YEARS DAD! I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO THAT BASTARD WHEN I WAS 12 YEARS OLD! 12! AND WHERE WERE YOU HMMM? I KNOW! TOURNING THE COUNTRY WITH THE WWF…FUCKING WRESTLING! WRESTLING, WHILE YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD WAS ALONE, FRIGHTENED WAITING FOR YOU…AND NOW YOU HAVE THE CHEEK TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO CAUSE YOU'RE MY _FATHER_? WELL I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU _DADDY_ BUT…I DON'T HAVE A FATHER!"

Alyssa panted as she took in a shaky breath…she knew he was hurt…Sara even stared at her disbelieved. Jeff was stunned not only had she stood up to him but she had hurt his feelings and he knew she had gone to far.

"Alyssa you don't mean that!" Sara cried but Alyssa cut her off.

"Shut up! Shut up you whore! YOU WERE THE REASON HE LEFT!"

Sara was hurt she walked out so they couldn't see her tears. Trish just shook her head and followed her.

"Like I said _Mark_. You are _not_ my father…Father? Ha! You don't even know the meaning of the word." Alyssa spitefully spat at him and walked out.

Mark was stunned he looked at Jeff and Jeff felt uneasy…the guy was hurt and everyone was staring waiting for him to make the next move.

"I'm gonna go now…" Jeff began then ran out yelling after Alyssa.

"Hey! Hey Alyssa! Damn it 'Lyssa slow down!" Jeff cried as she opened the door to his Corvette.

"Can we go please?" She asked angrily as she waited for him to open the door.

He noted she was angry and frowned at her…she shouldn't take it out on him!

"Hey…don't take your anger out on me…how could you say that to them?"

"The truth hurts." Alyssa simply stated then asked though gritted teeth.

"Can you open the fucking door so we can go?"

Jeff just stared at her.

"I stuck up for you in there…and then you go and do that? Do you have any idea how hurt they were?"

Alyssa just stared at them then laughed angrily.

"They're hurt? What about ME Jeff? You don't know what its like for me! You never had to deal with abuse so don't you dare tell me how to feel…you don't know a fucking thing!"

Jeff was pissed off now she had turned into a right little whiny bitch.

"6 months…wow! I didn't know this is how grateful you were!" Jeff spat at her and she rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"And what fun they were! You know what just drop me off at the hotel and we can sleep this off…"Alyssa sarcastically began then decided she wasn't going to argue because she could 't be bothered anymore.

"I don't think so." Jeff muttered and she turned on him.

"What did you say?" She demanded.

"You can stay in our room…but me? I'm going to stay with Matt or Adam…I can't be with you right now."

He unlocked the door and she got in and slammed it shut. They drove back in silence and when they reached the hotel. She got out and pulled the necklace from her neck.

"Here!" She flung at him then added. "Have a nice life."

She walked away fuming. She ignored his yells…telling her to come back.

Jeff ran his hands through his hair and angrily kicked his car.

"DAMN IT!" He cursed loudly causing an elderly couple to frown at him.

Alyssa got to her room locked the door and threw her bag down. Sitting on the bed she grabbed his pillow and held it to her chest and cried. She had ruined everything and she wished she was dead…


	19. Chapter 19

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note: Okay so I only have 2 more chapters to go and I'm gutted because I have been writing this story since March and it's almost over. **

**I'm writing this story while watching the **_**X Factor**_**…God how embarrassing are most of these people? Anyway after I finish this story, I will finish **_**Fix You**_** and then I will be writing another WWE story.**

3 weeks had passed and Alyssa hadn't apologized to anyone…she was alone at a time when she _really_ needed friends and family around her. Lanelle on the other hand had changed dramatically…she had an extreme makeover – lost weight, her hair was styled in a sleek bob and dyed chocolate brown. She had given up smoking and wore a pair of DKNY black hipsters and a tight pink bandeau top. She looked 10 years younger and she was thrilled when 20 something men eyed her up or took her into the toilets in bars for 10 minute sex.

"BRYAN MAKE SURE MY BAGS ARE PACKED!" Lanelle screeched from the lounge.

She pouted at her reflection in the mirror and then whipped out her new state of the art cell phone.

"Lauren Tate the sexiest Diva in the WWE…what can I do for ya?" Lauren purred down the phone making Lanelle roll her eyes.

"Cut the crap Barbie…it's me."

"Oh. Lanelle." Lauren stiffly after realizing who it was.

"Look I need to know if you got me those passes?" Lanelle said pacing the lounge.

"Yes I got them but you _still_ have to get tickets for the event." Lauren said smirking as she knew Lanelle this would piss Lanelle right off.

"WHAT? YOU BITCH! YOU BETTER NOT BE TAKING THE PISS!"

Lauren smiled broadly then decided she had enough listening to the old whore.

"Oh I am _so_ sorry I gotta go…my bf's waiting…mwah!" Lauren snapped her cell shut and grinned as Andrew entered.

He kissed her deeply and she smirked as he asked.

"Who was that?"

"Oh…just an old friend." Lauren replied and took off her red robe revealing her naked body.

Andrew's eyes widened as she pulled him into the shower and turned it on.

"We have 20 minutes…I better enjoy them."

Alyssa slowly made her way into her deserted dressing room. Shutting the door she was stunned when she caught a look of her self in the mirror.

"Oh my god…I'm a mess!" She moaned as she took in her unwashed hair, her pale tired face with bags under her eyes. She wore an old long sleeved grey top and faded blue jeans.

She had passed Tiffany and Trish in the hallway and Trish just glared at her. Tiffany nodded at her but Alyssa just hurried past them not wanting to draw attention to herself. She had seen Jeff and she didn't want to…he was probably surrounded by tons of women and she couldn't bear to see it.

"You great big idiot! Stupid bitch you ruined everything!" Alyssa harshly said to her reflection and felt the tears fall.

"You're not a stupid bitch…just hurt from holding all this in." Tiffany quietly said as she entered.

Alyssa wiped her eyes and folded her arms.

"What? Has Trish sent you to remind me how much I've hurt everyone?"

Tiffany smiled softly and walked over to her friend.

"Nope…I've came to tidy you up…you look terrible and to give you this…" Tiffany hugged her tightly and smiled when Alyssa hugged her back. Alyssa was so grateful for her kindness that she burst into tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt them…I love them all…I miss Jeff especially!" Alyssa sobbed.

"Ssssh, I know…but believe me when I say this…they love you too. They're just hurting right now."

Alyssa pulled away and looked at the older woman and smiled lightly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You were nice to me when everyone thought I was complete bitch and when I got my hurt ripped into fucking little pieces." Tiffany told her with a small smile.

Alyssa turned from her and looked in the mirror…eeew!

"I guess my hair could use a wash." Tiffany laughed and then unzipped a black bag and pulled out some clothes and make up.

Alyssa stared at her confused and Tiffany smiled wryly.

"You didn't think I'd come un-prepared did ya?"

Alyssa laughed as Tiffany pushed her into the shower.

"Now hurry up I ain't got all night!"

"Jeff…Jeff will you go and talk to her? Your sad face is making me _miserable_." Amy moaned.

Jeff didn't reply he just stared miserably at the clock.

"Bro, she's right…Alyssa will be missing you too." Matt told him as he put his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"No she won't…she made it quite clear she _hates_ me."

Amy laughed then looked Jeff straight in the eye.

"Have you seen her? She looked a mess! I'm telling you Jeff she misses you! And if I were you I would go see her before Mark does…"

Jeff slowly got up.

"You sure about this?"

Amy smiled warmly "Yep…now tidy your ass up and go." She came closer and whispered in his ear. Matt was stunned when Jeff's eyes widened and he darted to the shower.

"What the hell did you say to him?"

Amy grinned as she folded her arms and stared at her boyfriend.

"That make up sex is fun!"

"There…you look a _lot_ better…no offence." Tiffany remarked as Alyssa smiled her at her new reflection in the mirror. Her hair was poker straight and her make up was just right – not too much. She now wore a tight red corset which was laced with black and black hot pants and killer heels.

"He'll be begging you to take him back when he sees you!" Tiffany giggled and Alyssa grinned wickedly.

"I can't wait to see him! I missed him so much and I was such a mean bitch!" Alyssa muttered and looked down at the ground.

Tiffany smiled then walked over and put her arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Ssssh! You were angry…remember Jeff loves you! Mark and Sara too…when y'all are ready you'll talk but let's get your love life patched up first 'kay?"

Alyssa looked up and smiled then Jeff walked in.

_Whoa! She looks so fuckin' hot…_ Jeff practically drooled in his mind.

"I see your busy I'll come back…" Jeff began but Tiffany held up her hand and walked over and grabbed her small black purse.

"No! I was just leaving…I'm meeting Adam anyway…have a _nice_ night." She smirked at him as he left.

There was silence for a few moments before Alyssa spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry Jeff…I was such a bitch to you, dad and Sara and I didn't fucking mean what I said! You kept my secret and I threw your trust and love back into your face. I love you so much but I am nasty person and I'll understand if you wanna leave…" Jeff cut her off by striding over to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her hard and it was full of passion that was 3 weeks overdue. Her hands slid across his waist and she pulled him closer to her.

"I love you too…I wished I cam to see you sooner but I was too damn stubborn and I knew you didn't mean what you said…Mark does too…everyone can see he's hurt but we all know your are still his baby girl." Jeff told her as he stroked her cheek.

She rested her head on his shoulder and her hand stroked his lower back. He smiled then brought his lips to her neck.

"Mmmm Jeff…Jeff…we can't what if someone walks in…" Alyssa moaned as he led her towards the shower area his hand undoing her corset so he could massage her breast.

"They can watch or join in." Jeff joked as he managed to get the corset off.

"I missed you…three weeks was too long…" Jeff muttered as she tried to get his black t-shirt off.

Soon they both forgot all about the prospect of someone coning in and they made love under the warm water of he shower…unaware that they weren't using any protection.

Many miles away Lanelle grabbed the phone and dialled the hotline for Wrestlemaina tickets. She was going to kill that blonde whore for not getting her tickets…she had backstage passes why the fuck would she need tickets for a show she had no intention of going to, All she wanted was that slut Alyssa out of the way and Mark and Sara…possibly that _boyfriend_ of her.

"_Madison Square Gardens box office…Cathy speaking, how may I help you?_"

Lanelle cleared her throat then put on a fake sweet voice.

"Hi! I was wondering if you had any tickets left for Wrestlemaina?"

Lanelle rolled her eyes as the woman hummed a tune as she searched the computer.

"_You're in luck! We have a couple of seats available but…_"

"But what?" Lanelle snapped causing Cathy to glare at her receiver before declaring in a smug voice.

"_They are right at the back…upper stalls…sorry._" She finished with mock sadness and Lanelle wished she could reach in and strangle the bitch.

"Have you got anything else…I doubt I'll be able to _see_ anything…besides I have _two_ backstage passes which shows I am of some importance…check again." Lanelle replied nastily and Cathy scowled as she searched the computer and to her dismay a cancellation appeared - 2 front row seats.

"_It seems you're in luck…I have 2 front row seats…You'll have to pay an extra $20 late booking fee…_"

"Whatever! I'll take them." Lanelle hastily replied then gave the woman her credit card details and smiled evilly when she declared the tickets would reach her in 2-3 days.

"Thanks very much." Lanelle hung up not waiting for the other woman to say goodbye.

She then dialled another number and grinned when the man picked up.

"Hey Hank darlin'! I'm great hun! Listen do you still have those guns I asked for? I know Bryan's hunting trip was cancelled but I'm planning on doing some huntin' my self and I'll need them…what's in it for you? Darlin' believe me! I'll make it worth your while…see you at three bah bye…" Lanelle purred and placed the phone down.

Smiling like a madman Lanelle glanced at the clock before going upstairs to decide what she was going to take with her to New York…after all it was a _special occasion.._.


	20. Chapter 20

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 20**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay! I have been busy with school work and Job interviews (the joy of being a teenager!) also the Rangers and Celtic game didn't help much either. Anyway this was supposed to be the **_**Last **_**chapter but it was too long so I had to split it up. I can't believe it! I've been writing this since March! It's almost over! **

**This is just a wee heads up this chapter is jumping from one character to another. Sorry if that pisses you off or confuses you but I felt it had to be done :P**

**Now here's the last chapter…its all drama, drama, drama!**

Lanelle smirked as she relaxed in her leather recliner…her long legs stretched out emphasising the leg room. The plasma TV was showing some boring movie…not that she had time for it…after all she was off to _Wrestle Mania_ the most _spectacular_ night in Sports Entertainment. Well it would be spectacular she thought to herself…she'd make it a night no one would ever forget. She laughed to herself as she remembered Bryan…alone in economy.

"Here's the drink you ordered Ma'am and if there's anything else…please let me know." The young male steward flashed her sexy smile.

Pushing her Dior shades down she smiled seductively at him. She accepted the drink and winked at him as he walked back to the small crew area.

_Maybe…a quickie before I get my revenge…Bryan would never know. And if he did? Who cares! You only live once and I'm sick of him too…maybe I'll get rid of him as well…_ Lanelle said to herself as she happily sipped her champagne and relaxed once more…only 2 more hours until they reached New York…

"'Lyssa will you stop? God you're making _me_ nervous and I don't even wrestle!" Karen laughed as Alyssa nervously paced the room.

"I can't help it Karen…I know this is supposed to be the most amazing night ever but I feel like something bad is going to happen…"

The young girl was interrupted by Amy and Tiffany who waltzed into the room.

"Look we've been through this…Jeff won't fall off the ladder and die! He's been jumping off them since he was four!" Amy said exasperated.

Alyssa smiled in reassurance but deep down she knew it wasn't anything like that…she knew Jeff was _careful_ but it was something ore serious but she couldn't figure it out.

"Look girl, if you keep actin' like this we're all gonna think you're crazy." Tiffany pointed out and the others smiled.

_Maybe she's right…God Alyssa you're acting like a mad woman! Everything will be fine and tonight Jeff will beat your dad and win the WWE title and later you can play nurse…_

"Eeew! She's thinking dirty thoughts again!" Amy gagged.

Alyssa snapped back to reality. "I am _not_."

"Uh you so are! You had that look on your face." Karen pointed out and imitated her.

Alyssa smiled then turned to Amy.

"C'mon Ames get your punky ass on that chair and let me make you look beautiful."

Amy smiled as she sat down and when Alyssa bent beside her to grab the brush the red head gave her arm a squeeze.

"Cheer up…he'll come round…Mark is the most stubborn ass I know."

Lanelle was late…she said she'd be here at 4pm and it was nearly 5pm. Her flight got in hours ago and he knew it didn't take long to get to the hotel.

Angrily he hauled his cell out and dialled her number.

"Damn it Lanelle you better get your ass down here! If you ain't here in 30 minutes the deal's off…" He yelled but froze when a cool laugh came from behind him.

"Nice to see you too Hank."

Lanelle stalked up to him looking immaculate in a short black mini and red 6 inch stilettos. She wore a red halter top with a black leather jacket over it. Her hair was dyed honey blonde and was poker straight. She looked at least 25 due to the work she had done.

"I take it no one stopped you then? You got the gear?" Lanelle demanded.

Hank laughed and then spat on the round much to Lanelle's disgust.

"Sure thing…but you kept me waiting 2 days…" Hank replied as he lead her to his car.

"I told you! The flight was delayed! I couldn't do anything about that! Plus I had to leave _Bryan_ at the hotel! Now are you taking me there or not? I can go _somewhere else_…"

"No! I got them at home…well my cousin Danny's place…he's out of town for the week..."

"What we waiting for Christmas?" Lanelle sneered as Hank started the car and drove them to the house.

Lauren glanced at the clock in exactly 3 hours _Wrestle Mania_ would begin. It was almost 5.30pm and she was nervous because Lanelle would be arriving soon and she had no idea what the twisted bitch was up to.

She jumped as her cell beeped. Pulling it out of her pocket she opened the text she received from Lanelle.

_Will be at the arena soon. I got a little…distracted. I need you to find me an old storage room or something…I'll reveal all later :)__I also need you to get me Jeff and Alyssa's cell phones._

_Don't disappoint me_

Lauren gulped as she snapped her cell shut. Part of her wanted to confess all but at the same time she was curious to see what would happen…maybe just maybe Lanelle would take Alyssa home and hopefully Jeff would go with her! Yes! That's what would happen! Lanelle wanted to go someplace quiet so they could talk!

Lauren smiled broadly to herself as she left the room receiving several stares from some Divas and backstage crew.

Wandering aimlessly down the corridor Lauren waited until the coast was clear before slipping into the Hardyz dressing room.

"Where is it!" She hissed as she rummaged through Jeff's bag…she searched and threw stuff out until her hand clamped around something cold!

Laughing manically (think Gollum from the Movie version of LOTR) she shoved it in her pocket and rushed out. She then went into the makeup room and sighed with relief when she saw that Alyssa wasn't in. Good her plan would work. She was about to take Jeff's cell out when a voice behind her made her jump with fright.

"Can I help you?"

Lauren spun round her blonde hair falling into her face.

"Um yeah…I was looking for something hot to wear tonight…" The blonde began keeping calm as Karen suspiciously looked at her.

"But you aren't even wrestling tonight." Karen folded her arms and her eyes didn't move from Lauren…she was up to something.

"I know _that_! Gawd I'm not like a moron…F.Y.I. I just talked to Vince and he let me announce the Intercontinental Championship match tonight…now are just gonna stand there all day or actually do your job?"

Karen glared at the women and went to the nearest rail so she could still keep an eye on Lauren.

"Um not that rail! I am _not_ a size 10! Who do you think I am _Trish_? Try the _actual_ closet…I'm sure _my_ outfit is in there." Lauren replied and waited until Karen walked into the closet at the other side of the room.

Seizing the opportunity Lauren pulled out the cell and furiously sent a message to Alyssa's phone.

She rushed over to her spot as Karen came back with a short black mini dress in her hand.

"Will_this_ suit _Madam_?" Karen seethed still suspicious.

Lauren plastered a fake smile on her face and took the dress.

"_Merci._" Lauren then walked quickly out of the room.

Karen scanned the room…nothing looked wrong.

"God I am overreacting! Get a grip Kaz!" Karen cursed herself and grabbed some brushes and shoved them in a box.

Lanelle smiled a twisted, demented smile as she stood over Hank's bloody, motionless body. 10 minutes ago he was alive and now he was no more.

"You shouldn't have argued…I'm afraid Hank, you left _me__no choice._" Lanelle whispered as she wiped the gun with a handkerchief and stuffed both in her bag. Luckily she had no blood on her.

She bent down and closed his eyes. Placing a small kiss on his cold lips she laughed.

"Sweet dreams Hank…say hi to God for me."

Lauren managed to find an un-used room. She dumped her stuff as Lanelle text her saying she would be arriving shortly.

"Bill has a blonde, middle aged woman passed yet?" She asked the guard fluttering her eyelashes at him, her mini dress showing _everything._

"Nope...hey here comes a limo…" Bill walked over as Lanelle stepped out.

"It's okay…Lauren's over there." Lanelle waved him away.

Bryan clambered out after her scowling as he was left as usual to pick up the bags.

"LAUREN!" Lanelle fake smiled and air kissed her.

"Lanelle…mwah...mwah…Good flight?" Lauren asked with the same fake enthusiasm.

Lanelle smirked as the memory of the flight flashed back.

"You could say that…" She stopped disgusted when Bryan dropped the bags beside her.

"Bryan…isn't it?" Lauren wrinkled her nose in disgust. _How could Lanelle divorce Mark for him?_

Bryan nodded then Lanelle grabbed her arm and began pulling her away, smiling to Bill who just stared.

"Must dash…so much to see…so _little_ time."

Bryan followed and they quickly dashed to room.

2 hours later Mark was getting ready for his match. Sara was sitting beside him and she squeezed his hand.

"She loves you Mark…Alyssa will apologise."

Mark smiled slightly at her.

"I hope you're right…I was too strict…I'm such a Dick!" mark cursed and looked at the ground.

Sara laughed and he raised his head and looked at her.

"You may be a dick but she'll apologise because you're her daddy."

He laughed then kissed her passionately.

Sara wrapped her arms around him and after some minutes they broke apart.

"Wait! Don't you have a match soon?" Sara asked him and he just grinned wickedly.

"Vince can wait."

Little did he know Vince would be waiting but for a completely different reason…

**A/N- Please review and if you are a Harry Potter fan then check out my new HP story **_**Forbidden Love**_** I have only posted the first chapter but I will update it later.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Breakaway**

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: This is the 2****nd**** part of the **_**final**_** chapter and I'm gutted that this story is over. Its been a fun 9 months and I have enjoyed every minute of this story. I absolutely love writing (it's better than doing homework XP). I must warn you this is the ****longest**__**chapter. When I was typing this on Word I think it was about 6 pages. Sorry I got carried away but it's the last chapter…I'm allowed to get carried away **

**Sorry for the long delay…I had too much school work…it was my birthday on Monday (17 BABY!) and its almost Christmas!!!**

**Here's a recap of what happened… Lanelle and Bryan got a flight to New York. Then Lanelle met Hank got her goods and killed him. Lauren on the other hand snuck into Jeff's locker room and stole his cell. Lanelle then arrived with Bryan and together they set off with Lauren to the abandoned store room. While this was going on Mark and Sara were getting 'busy' and Alyssa was finding it hard not being able to speak to her dad. Everyone was unaware of the danger that faced them…**

"Did you send the text?" Lanelle asked impatiently as she rested against a wall.

Lauren looked at her and nodded. Bryan put the small black box containing the two guns on the table. Lauren drew her eyes away from Lanelle and stared, curiously at the box.

"What's in there?" She wandered over and was about to open it when Lanelle grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't touch what isn't yours." She hissed as Lauren yelped in pain.

Sneeringly she released the young woman who glared as she rubbed her wrist.

"Are you sure no one will _interrupt_ us?" Bryan asked in a gruff voice causing Lanelle to roll her eyes.

"Yeah…why do we have to be here anyway? I mean if you wanna talk to her we could have gone to her _locker room_." Lauren snottily pointed out.

Lanelle didn't reply she just grinned. Lauren didn't like the way the older woman looked at her. She knew she was bad but she felt her stomach churn. What the hell was going to happen?

"Glen! Glen! Uncle Glen! Have you seen dad?" Alyssa asked as she ran after her uncle.

"He was supposed to meet me _20_ minutes ago…If he's late I'll…" Glen grumbled but Alyssa's phone beeped interrupting him.

Alyssa whipped out her cell and smiled slightly when she seen the text. Glen raised a knowing brow and shook his head as she took off.

"Be careful…don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called after her.

"I'll be good!" She yelled as she rushed towards the empty store room.

Glen smirked and watched her disappear he began to walk forwards when 2 tech guys stared at him.

"What you lookin' at?" he growled causing them to jump and rush away. Glen grinned broadly as he continued down the hall.

"I love my job!"

"Why is the light out?" Lauren whined and she shut up when Lanelle whispered menacingly.

"If you don't shut the fuck up…I'll make you wish you were _never_ born!"

She smiled when she heard footsteps.

"She's coming." Bryan grinned wickedly.

Alyssa stopped outside the door and paused for a moment before going in.

_God I hope I look all right…man this is weird…Jeff certainly found a quiet place…well it won't be quiet for long._ Alyssa smirked to herself and opened the door. She let it shut behind her and was confused as to why it was dark.

"Jeff? Jeff? Jeff! Look this isn't funny! Why is the light out…Look I didn't come here to play chases!" Alyssa began nervously then let out a small laugh as she tried to find the light switch.

She ran her hand across the wall and smiled when she found the light switch.

"Ha! I guess I ruined your little game Mr…" She flicked the switch and the colour drained from her face when she saw Lanelle wave at her, her eyes glistening with malice. Bryan leered her up and down and Lauren…Lauren just stared a twisted smile on her face.

"Surprise!" Lauren squealed and walked over to her.

"W-what…how…how did you?" Alyssa stuttered feeling sick to her stomach. How did they find her?

"Find you?" Lanelle asked in a mock sweet voice. She moved away from the wall and walked over to the table and leaned forward not taking her eyes off Alyssa.

"It was all down to your _little_ friend here…Lauren…" Lanelle said and Alyssa stared at the young blonde woman who smirked evilly at her.

"How could you?" Alyssa asked in quiet disbelief.

"Simple. Before you set foot in this company _I _was the hottest bitch in town! I got _respect_ and Jeff _wanted _me! Then you came here and boom! Everything changed! Suddenly he's _interested _in _you_! I mean look at you? You ain't all that…" Lauren spat venomously until Lanelle held up her hand.

"Enough! Now let's get down to business…Bryan lock the door we don't want any interruptions…" Lanelle cackled as Bryan locked the door. Alyssa froze…fear etched across her face as she was manhandled into a seat by Lauren. What was going to happen?

_Someone…please help me!_

Sara and Mark were in the shower when the door busted open.

"MARK? MARK! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! I CAN HEAR THE FUCKING SHOWER! IF YOU'RE LATE…" Glen roared as he stormed in. He stomped to the shower area and pulled the curtain back. He screamed like a 5 year old girl when he saw his brother and sister in law naked together.

"MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" He screeched as he ran out covering his eyes. Sara who had shoved her robe on rushed after him.

"GLEN? GLEN! SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A MINUTE!" Sara hit the tall man on the arm and he calmed down.

"Seat…I need a seat." He shakily replied and Sara helped him sit down.

Minutes later Mark entered drying his long red hair. He changed into his ring gear and glared at his brother.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're a grown man for Christ sake!" Mark hissed at him and flung the towel in Glen's direction.

"Um hello! You are my brother! I don't want to see _you _like that!" Glen protested as he batted the towel away.

"What about me? You sayin' you didn't mind seeing me naked?" Sara demanded her arms crossed.

"No…I mean yes…I mean not that you don't have a incredibly hot body (He stopped when he saw Mark's face…HURRY UP! IN CASE YOU HAVE NOTICED YOU HAVE A MATCH SOON!" Glen recovered and Sara smirked and kissed her husband.

"You better hurry…and this is him just _starting and he isn't even fighting!_"

"Don't remind me." Mark muttered in her ear as his younger brother tapped his foot impatiently.

"Child." Mark growled at him.

"Man whore." Glen shot back.

"Women." Sara muttered at them as she wandered back to the shower area.

"I'll see you at the hotel." She called to Mark and grinned as she went back to get cleaned up.

Alyssa felt as if she had been in the small room for an eternity. Why wasn't anyone coming? Didn't they know who was here? She glared at Bryan who stood beside the door eying her up and down.

_I'll kill him if it's the last thing I ever do on this Earth…I'll make him die a slow, painful death for all the hurt he's caused._

"Lanelle…the event's halfway through…Mark's match is coming up…" Lauren reminded her.

Lanelle looked at Bryan who nodded. Alyssa was confused what was going on.

"What are you talking about? What are you gonna do to dad? Let me go! You hate me! Why are you even here? Wanna see your precious husband fuck me like he did all those times before?" Alyssa growled at Lanelle as she struggled to get out of her chair.

Lanelle marched over and slapped Alyssa hard across the face. Her head jerked to the side and Alyssa hissed as her face stung.

Lauren laughed and Bryan unlocked the door and let her out. It clicked behind her and Lanelle crouched down beside her daughter.

Alyssa yelped in pain as the older woman yanked her by the hair. Lanelle pulled Alyssa's head back and it felt as if it was about to fall off.

"You think you're so smart don't ya? Look at you! Alone in a store room…no-one's gonna save you this time! You thought you were so clever running away but I found you and now I'm going to destroy you and everything you wanted…" Lanelle paused for a second and released her daughter who was now beginning to cry.

She got up and walked over to the table. She ran her finger over the lock as Alyssa tearfully watched her mother.

"You see I know all about the little _games_ you played with Bryan…Trying to _compete_ with me. (Lanelle laughed) Silly girl. How could possibly think you were _better _than me? (She turned her attention on Alyssa who stared angrily and shocked at her mom). Don't you know older woman have more…experience?"

"You must be fucking retarded if you believe that I _willingly_ slept with that!" Alyssa spat at her.

"Oh, he told me about this…you would cry 'rape'. Please. Spare me. You just couldn't see me happy for once. Well now I'm pissed and baby girl you hurt me when I found out. My _baby…_my _special_ girl…was sleeping with my _husband_! You make me sick! I wonder what Mark would say when he finds out? Better yet…how about that boyfriend of yours? Jeff!" Lanelle asked her, her eyes glistened as she mentioned Jeff.

"You keep him out of this! Besides Jeff knows all about you two! He _loves_ me! He'd never, ever believe you!" Alyssa cried at them and Lanelle mimicked her.

"_He loves me…He loves me…_Shut up! You're naivety disgusts me!" Lanelle said her voice full of revulsion.

Lanelle wandered over to Bryan and kissed him hard and slow Alyssa turned her head away suppressing the urge to vomit as her mother gave affection to the beast which helped ruin her childhood. Bryan deepened the kiss and Lanelle shoved her hands down into his jeans. She lifted them over the elastic of his boxers and Bryan moaned in her mouth as she gave him a little squeeze. She felt for the small metal key and pulled away from and he grinned when she kissed it.

"You make me sick!" Alyssa cursed when she saw Lanelle holding the key.

Before Lanelle could reply her cell rang.

"Hello." Lanelle lazily greeted.

"Hey L its me…I'm outside his room…I'm going in…be here in 5." Lauren informed and then hung up.

Lanelle slammed the cell shut and threw it on the floor. She sauntered over to the box.

"Show time." Lanelle chuckled as she unlocked the box.

"Hold on! Wait a minute!" Jeff yelled as he shoved his white wife beater on. Someone had been banging on his door for the past 2 minutes and he was getting a headache.

"Look…I told Carl the tech guy I'd be at the stage entrance in 10 minutes! Geez cut me some…" Jeff angrily answered the door but was taken aback when he saw Lauren smiling at him.

"Lauren? What are you doing…" Jeff asked but she interrupted him.

"Here? Thought you might say that…Alyssa sent me." Lauren told him and he raised a brow.

"Alyssa? Are we talking about the same person here? Alyssa can't stand _you_." Jeff pointed out and he sighed and shook her head.

"I just don't know…you try to help people and they throw it back at you…I mean it wasn't my fault I walked in on her…Eeew red satin does nothing for her…I just wanted a place to be alone and read my script…" Lauren rambled and Jeff held up his hands.

"Hold up. Did you just say red satin? And she's alone?" Jeff asked a small smile appeared on his face.

_Eeew! Well soon he'll be mine after all Lanelle will be shipping that bitch back to Houston._ Lauren happily reassured herself.

"Look if you must know she is in the old storage room B. Although you better hurry. Don't you have a match next?" Lauren asked feigning dumbness as Jeff shut the door behind him and began walking down the hall.

"Match can wait…thanks Lauren."

Lauren watched him leave then smiled to herself.

_Lauren Hardy…got a nice ring to it. Hmm will he buy me diamond ring? Gold? Silver? I can hardly wait! I better call mom! Jeff will be mine and we will get married and live happily ever after._

"What's in there? What are you doing? Where did Lauren go? I'll scream!" Alyssa told Lanelle who still stood beside the box.

"SHUT UP OR I'll MAKE YOU!" Bryan roared at her.

"What? With your cock? Please I've seen bigger." Alyssa remarked and he lurched forwards but Lanelle grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Enough…we have a job to do." Lanelle said and her ears pricked up as she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Alyssa? 'Lyssa it's me! Can I come in?" Jeff called from outside. Lanelle released Bryan and he wandered over to the door. Alyssa's eyes widened as the door knob turned and the door creaked open.

"Jeff go back it's a trap! Get help! She's crazy!" Alyssa screamed as Jeff walked in.

His green eyes widened as he saw her terrified and tied up. Before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain as someone hit him in the back. Alyssa screamed as he crashed to the ground and Bryan shut the door and locked it.

"Hello Jeff, we've been expecting you." Lanelle said to him as he painfully crawled over to Alyssa who tearfully asked if he was ok.

"W-what are you doing here? What have you done to her?" Jeff winced as he turned to his side.

"Nothing…yet but you got here just in time…" Lanelle said as she opened the box.

Jeff and Alyssa stared disbelieved as she pulled out a gun from the box.

"No! No! You wouldn't! You crazy fucking bitch!" Alyssa yelled but froze when Lanelle aimed the gun at her head.

"One more word and I'll blow your brains out." Lanelle snarled.

Alyssa gulped and Jeff didn't say anything, his eyes fixed on Lanelle.

"Why are you doing this? Alyssa didn't do anything to you? She left. Surely you both got what you wanted." Jeff asked her angrily. Lanelle lowered the gun and smiled slightly.

"She tried to ruin me! Every time I was happy she tried to destroy me! Sleeping with my husband! When she left I was ecstatic but I want her to feel the pain and anger I've had to put up with since she graced this Earth with her own two feet…" Lanelle snapped at him.

Alyssa mentally smiled to herself as Jeff continued to divert Lanelle's attention from her to him. She managed to untie her hands (knots weren't Bryan's strong point) She kept them behind her back…soon she would escape.

"…And so that brings us to tonight…soon the WWE shall feel my wrath and no-one can stop me." Lanelle finished triumphantly.

"Then use the fire alarm…" Jeff began and Alyssa looked at him. He stared at his girlfriend for a second then returned his attention to Lanelle who frowned.

"I mean…you don't want anyone interrupting you do you? Some tech guys _could_ come down and if they saw you with that gun…well the police would be right here, before you could carry out you're plan. Plus you want us…why should innocent people get caught up in this…" Jeff explained to her and Lanelle opened her mouth to argue but Alyssa beat her to it.

"Jeff's right…the diversion would mean people would focus their attention on turning it off and when everything's ok…we'll be (she paused for a minute before continuing in what she hoped was a steady voice) dead. Then the police can't arrest you as there were no witnesses and you can fly off to Barbados or whatever and live your lives happily knowing you killed me and ruined my chance of happiness."

Lanelle considered this for a moment then said in a clear tone.

"Bryan…go out and set the alarm off. Make sure no-one sees you."

Bryan unlocked the door and 2 minutes later the deafening sounds filled the entire arena.

"Smart boy…shame I'll be killing you too." Lanelle sighed as people began to evacuate the arena.

Vince was pissed…this wasn't supposed to happen. The lights came on and stewards were calmly evacuating angry/scared/annoyed fans out of the buildings.

Taker was pissed he made his entrance to the arena and Jeff was _supposed_ to be in the ring by now.

"Damn this! I'll kill whoever caused this!" Mark growled as Glen walked beside him.

"Hey at least you get to keep your title." Glen pointed out.

Mark stared at his brother and smiled…true he was still the Champion.

Sara rushed over to her husband amongst the throng of superstars who grumbled their way to the exit.

"Mark! I was so worried! What's happened?" Sara cried as Mark put his arm around her.

"I don't know but I wanna find out." He shot a glare at Vince who stomped off to find the Fire Marshal.

Lauren was walking behind them and Sara's eyes enlarged as she heard the blonde's incoherent muttering.

"Mark…I just overheard Lauren say something about Alyssa getting her just desserts, Lanelle and old storage room B."

Mark stared at her then shouted.

"Glen! Glen take Sara outside and tell her to talk to Vince…"

"What? Mark you can't leave me! We have to go…I'm sure its…" Sara pleaded but he held her at arms length and looked into her eyes.

"Room B? And you're sure it was Lanelle?" Mark seriously asked his tearful wife who merely nodded.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips which made her worse. Glen put his arm around her confused as his older brother ran in the opposite direction.

"MARK?" Glen called.

"DO WHAT I SAID GLEN AND THIS TIME YOU BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Mark called as he bolted down the hallway praying he wasn't too late…

Bryan wandered over and Lanelle handed him a gun. Now it was serious. Alyssa looked at Jeff and they knew they only had a matter of time before Lanelle striked.

"Great idea…shame you ain't joining the rest of your friends." Lanelle commented as she checked Bryan's gun was loaded.

As she did this Alyssa got up and Jeff pulled her behind him. Grabbing the chair by the legs he held it in front of him.

"Put the gun down…or I swear I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to get back up."

Lanelle laughed manically, unaware Mark was outside and trying to get in.

"Oooooh! A chair! Oh no! Save me!" Lanelle laughed ignoring Bryan as he tried to tell her someone was furiously banging at the door.

"SHUT UP BRYAN I'M BUSY…" Lanelle scolded but got a shock when the door busted open and Mark joined them.

"DAD!" Alyssa cried as he rushed in. Bryan aimed his gun but Mark punched him sharply in the face. Lanelle turned and froze. She aimed the gun and at Mark and pulled the trigger. Screams filled the room as Mark clutched his left shoulder. Jeff crashed the chair over Lanelle who stumbled to the ground.

Alyssa rushed over to Mark who staggered to his feet, blood seeping out from his wound.

"I'm alright…" Mark said and kicked Bryan when the man tried to get to his feet. Jeff kicked the gun away from him and saw Lanelle was still on the ground in agony.

"Too easy." He grinned then rushed over to the others.

They heard people running outside…Vince had arrived with 4 policemen and 3 firemen. When he saw Mark's arm and Bryan groaning in the corridor he froze.

"Get out of here now…we'll deal with this." A police officer demanded.

Lanelle staggered to her feet. Her back turned the gun still in her right hand.

"Miss, put the gun down…put it down or we'll shoot."

Lanelle slowly turned round and nodded. Jeff, Alyssa and Mark still stood watching her. Alyssa would never forget the look in her mother's face as she nodded then fired her gun and watched Jeff clutch his stomach in agony and fall on the floor.

"JEFF!" Alyssa screamed as he fell into the corridor.

Blood stained his white top, his face grew pale. Weakly he grabbed her hand as two shots soon followed. A distinct thud could be heard as a body hit the ground.

"Jeff…baby please don't leave me." Alyssa sobbed as he stared at her wincing through the pain.

"Alyssa….I-I love…love…y-you…"Jeff choked before everything went black.

**A/N- Dun dun dun! ****God that was so long! Sorry but I wanted it end good and I feel that it did. So is he dead or alive? I will reveal all in the **_**Epilogue**_**. I would like to thank everyone again who has continued to read this story and send me reviews. It makes my day seeing your cheery comments after 6 hours of school!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Breakaway**

**Epilogue**

Machines beeped loudly. His chest rose and fell gently in synch with the buzzing of the ECG. Rain battered the windows and the wind howled loudly – it seemed as if the weather reflected the young man's condition.

Beside him sleeping in a chair, her face lying on the side of the bed, her mane of brown hair covering her pretty features, was a young woman. She had spent the last week of her life here – every day hoping and praying that he would wake up and they could continue their life together.

At 6am she yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She stretched and then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled slightly when she saw him lying there – he looked so peaceful and at least colour was returning to his face.

She leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Jeff." Alyssa whispered as she took his hand and massaged her finger over his slightly warm hand.

He was in a private room – grey and lacking in colour or warmth. It was a strange place, cold and unwelcoming like it didn't want its patients to get better.

A gateway to the Underworld.

"It's been a week…the doctors keep reminding me how lucky we…you are…you lost a lot of blood…" It was then Alyssa felt the tears run down her cheeks and splash her hand.

"Please…baby please…I don't want…I _can't_ go on alone without you. We're supposed to look past this and laugh. Come on wake up Mr Lazy! She pleaded her voice thick with tearful emotion. She kissed his hand softly as if it would stir him but nothing happened. The machines beeped again reminding her of the seriousness of her condition.

"We were supposed to get married…I know its not been that long but I love you so much baby…if you died a part of me would die too. You're not gonna die. You hear me Jeff? I mean it. You're my fighter. My protector. I remember when I first set eyes on you. You gave me my picture. You saw me dance in my jammies. Shaking my huge ass…remember?" Alyssa laughed through her tears as she reflected on her journey.

"I remember our first kiss…it was magical. When you kissed me at New Year, it was the best birthday gift I had ever received. I felt as if all my pain and troubles had melted away. I still have the necklace. In fact I'm wearing it right now. It's silly but I kiss it every time I pray to God. It's as if he can hear me…you know? I know he can. He'll not let you die. He knows you're too young. Besides you still have a job to do…win the WWE title…" Alyssa sadly continued and she could have sworn she saw his hand move slightly.

She moved over to the head of the bed and stroked his cheek.

"I saw that…you moved! Wake up Jeff! Jeff I know you can do it! Open you're eyes! When you do we can get out and grow old together and live in North Carolina in our huge house with 8 children and hundreds of dogs. And when we're old and wrinkly we can sit out on the porch, in our matching rockers and talk on times gone by. And when we're old and dying we'll be in each other arms. Alyssa broke into hysterics as her tears soaked his pillow and his hair.

"I hope there ain't snot in my hair…" Jeff feebly muttered. His eyes slowly opened and she stood taken aback for a second then she flew into his arms sobbing onto his shoulder. A mixture of relief and happiness.

"Hey…Hey Alyssa don't cry…I-I'm alright now…just a little sore."Jeff feebly told her. He slowly moved his arm and rubbed her lower back.

"I thought I'd lost you…I thought you would never wake up…" Alyssa continued to sob on his shoulder.

Jeff weakly smiled and she sat up and he moved his hand to her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"I'm awake now…and I promise I won't leave you…except when I need to go to the bathroom, oh and when I have matches and guys nights out…" Jeff told her and she smiled and softly tapped his arm.

"Ha ha! Even when you're ill you're such a comedian."

"I try." Jeff smiled.

The door opened and a nurse came in. She was middle aged and had short blonde hair. She smiled when she saw that Jeff was awake.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr Hardy. You're a very lucky young man…many of our gunshot victims don't live to tell the tale." The nurse told him as she checked the machines.

Jeff squeezed Alyssa's hand as she was still in shock and smiled.

"I guess it's the big guy's way of sayin' it's not my time to go."

The nurse smiled then told them warmly.

"It's good to see you awake…Doctor Brown will be along in a few minutes…"

They thanked the nurse and then 10 minutes later Dr. Brown entered and shut the door behind him. He shook both their hands and sat near the bottom of the bed. He 51 and tall with piercing green eyes and greyish hair.

"Is everything alright Doctor?" Alyssa asked concerned as she still held her boyfriend's hand.

"Yes and no…As much as it pleases me to see you awake Mr Hardy, I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

Jeff looked at Alyssa and then back at the doctor.

"What is it? Organ damage? Am I going to be ok?" Jeff asked slightly worried now. He didn't want to die…at least not while he was in his twenties.

"No, you were quite lucky the bullet just missed your stomach…if it had hit you would have died, probably before you reached the hospital. However when the bullet hit you it caused some internal bleeding…which we have been able to stop but I'm sorry to tell you that you may never wrestle again…" The Doctor continued but Jeff zoned out. He saw Alyssa nod and saw her lips move but he couldn't hear anything…he didn't want to hear anything…give up wrestling? How could he? He _lived_ for wrestling…

"But technically I _could_ still wrestle…I mean you said I 'may never wrestle again'…" Jeff started but Alyssa smiled sadly at him.

"Honey…I know this hard for you but you gotta understand…if you try to fight you could get kicked in the stomach and then the bleeding could start again…" Alyssa told him softly but he had heard enough.

The Doctor stood up and smiled apologetically.

"Once again I offer my apologies…I'd recommend one more night here and then you can leave tomorrow. I'll call your Doctor in Cameron and arrange monthly check ups."

"Thank you." Jeff thanked the older man and when he left he broke down. Alyssa comforted him but tears fell from her eyes once more. Jeff would get better…it would just take time.

**5 YEARS LATER**

It is now 2006, 5 years after the accident. Jeff and Alyssa have been happily married for 3 years now and are expecting their first child in February. Both still work for the WWE. Alyssa is now the resident stylist as Karen left in 2004 but still keeps in contact with her friends. Jeff stopped wrestling for 2 years after his injury and got the all clear to wrestle in late 2004. He revived his career at the end of 2004 and has been wrestling ever since…he isn't as _extreme _as he used to be.

Amy and Matt are still together and are planning their wedding which will take place in September. Matt proposed when they were on holiday in the Bahamas 1 year ago.

Tiffany and Adam are also engaged. They've been engaged for 2 years and are getting married in a castle in Ireland next June (hoping that it won't rain!).

Mark and Sara are also still together and Alyssa now has a step-sister called Casey who was born 3 years ago. Mark gave Jeff his blessing shortly after the accident. His exact words were "Any man who can take a bullet for my daughter is welcome in my family and has my respect."

And Lauren? Well her ending is not so rosy…you see Tiffany along with Matt, Adam and Amy shipped her in to the police and they arrested her for attempted murder, however the judge deemed her mentally unstable as she totally flipped after the shooting and she has been living in a small room in Greystone Park Psychiatric Hospital in New Jersey.

But the most important thing happened. Lanelle and Bryan were dead…it was finally over. Alyssa was now free from all the pain and suffering.

**A/N- I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Thanks and I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and All the best for 2008.**

**And I promise that I WILL update my other fics. **

**xXxArwenxXx**


End file.
